Hold On
by LullabyForDead
Summary: This is a story about redemption, love, and hope. About never giving up.
1. Chapter 1

_'Dear diary...no, wait...that makes me sound like a chick._

 _Dear journal?...Ugh...this is so stupid..._

 _Its me again. Seth Rollins._

 _Yes, that's right. Whoever finds this journal (diary, whatever the fuck you want to call it), will find out that the WWE superstar, Seth Rollins had a diary. I plan on burying this when I'm old and crippled (If I ever make it to old age that is). You will know all of my secrets. All the thoughts in my head that no one else except me, myself, and I knows._

 _I plan on burying some other things with this journal too. My Shield gear, my new shirt that still haves yet to come out. Redisign. Rebuild. Reclaim._

 _Don't ask...Vince wanted me to come up with a new idea for a shirt, and those three words popped into my head. I thought of it when I was still the World Heavyweight Champion. Before my knee injury. At first, those words once rang true, but now they are nothing more than just that. Words._

 _Anyway, that shirt will be buried with this, a poster of the Shield, and a photo album that I still have yet to put together. It will contain pictures of me, and my former teammates. Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Memories of when we were still together, before it all fell apart. God, I miss them._

 _Yes. You read that right. Your eyes are not deceiving you. I, Seth Rollins, miss my teammates, my brothers._

 _You're probably going to ask me why I'm admitting this now, and not back then. You're probably wondering how come I regret all that I've done now. I was the one who sold out, who betrayed both of them._

 _You don't know me. You don't know the reason why I acted like such an ass. Why I betrayed Dean, and Roman the way I did. I'm not as heartless as you think I am._

 _You want to know the real reason? Fine. I'll tell you (Look at this, I'm talking to myself...You're losing it, Seth)._

 _I was forced. I was forced to betray them. Yes, I know that is not a good excuse, but I really had no other choice in the end. Triple H came up to me, along with some of his other goons to tell me that if I didn't join the authority, he would make mine, and their lives hell. That he would hurt me by hurting them. I couldn't let him do that to them! I had to protect them. Keep them safe from harm. I knew what had to be done. The Shield must be broken. So, as you know, on that night I did it. I betrayed them. I knew that once I had hit them both with that chair, that I had made a terrible mistake. That I fucked up. That there was no repairing the damage that had been done. There was no turning back._

 _Now, you must be wondering how come I've never told Dean and Roman this. How come I lied instead of telling the truth. I wish that I could but its not that easy. If I tell them then the authority will surely go after them. They'll be in danger. I would rather let myself be hurt instead of them._

 _You're probably going to ask now if I had regretted it so much, then how come I acted so cold towards them...Right? I know that question is going through your mind right now._

 _You see, I wasn't myself. Something had changed me. The reason why I was acting so different is something that you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Vince would want my head if I ever told anyone about this._

 _It was all because of title, the World Heavyweight championship. That is what changed me. The moment I first had my hands on that belt, something inside of me had changed._

 _I felt indestructable, invincible, powerful. I wanted nothing more than fame, power, and glory in that moment._

 _There is a curse on that belt. I didn't know this until I did some research on it. I knew that there was something up with me. That I wasn't the same person who I was back then. No one knows this except me and the authority._

 _That belt is the reason why Roman has been acting so different lately, why he is focusing so much on gold and glory. Focused on power and fame, instead of what is more important. He is acting the same way that I did. Having this belt is getting to his head, but its not entirely his fault. He has this 'one versus all' attitude, which I don't like. I assume that he even thinks Dean is against him too._

 _Yes, I have been paying attention to what has been going on. When I first got my knee injury I wasn't. I was moping around, feeling sorry for myself and wasting away. I was seeing a pychiatrist, complaining so much about my life, how this could be the end of my career. That I'm sitting here doing nothing and everyone else is doing what they love. This went on for a few months, until the pychiatrist told me I need to find something else to do. Something that I could enjoy doing. I didn't know what else I could do. So, one night I was watching Smackdown, and what do you know. Dean and Roman are on there. At first I hated them, because why should they get to accomplish all of their hopes and dreams, while I suffer. But as their match went on, I realized how much I missed them, and I needed to be close to them. So, I started going to the live events. Only the ones whenever they were there. I couldn't let myself be seen at them though. I had to disguise myself. I wore a plain black jacket, with sunglasses. No one recognized me. I would usually sit at the very top, that way so I could be by myself. Sometimes I would have seats near the ring. There were times where I almost slipped up, and almost cheered for them outloud. Thankfully, they, and none of the fans noticed me._

 _That is my life now, until I return. I am supposed to this month, May 22nd, at Extreme Rules. Roman is supposed to have a match with AJ Styles, and WWE wants him to retain. After the match is when I make a surprise return, and pedigree him. He deserves it, for having such an nasty attitude. Maybe it'll knock some sense into that thick skull of his. But I know that won't happen until I win the belt off of him. Also, as much as I dislike AJ Styles, I want him to win the belt from Roman. I die a little inside every time he loses a match against him._

 _I don't know how I'm going to get that belt off of him, but I'll figure out a way somehow. I have to. His and Dean's friendship is on the line. He keeps pushing him away..._

 _Tonight...oh, tonight was the worst of it all. It was when I knew that Roman had fucked up just as much as I did. I wanted to yell at him so much. Just scream at him 'what the fuck is wrong you?'. Tell him to get a hold of himself._

 _Tonight, on Smackdown, Dean came out. Talking, letting out his anger. Venting about Chris Jericho. Before all of this, Chris was talking about how crazy Dean was, and that he should go back to the asylum. He had thrown Mitch, Dean's plant, at his head, almost injuring him. I was almost ready to get out there and do some damage to his face. I waited for Roman to come out, but he didn't show. Next week on Raw, Dean destroyed Chris's jacket, which I thought was funny._

 _Tonight though, Dean was attacked by Chris from out of nowhere. He had a bag on him. He opened it, and pulled out a strait jacket from inside of it. He put Dean in the wretched thing, and started beating him up, taunting him. I jumped out of my seat, ready to get into that ring. What stopped me from doing so is knowing that Roman would come out. At least I hoped that he would. Sure, him and Dean weren't exactly getting along, but he wouldn't let him suffer through this. But as the whole thing went on, I realized that he wasn't. He never did. Apparently he wasn't at Smackdown tonight, which is why he didn't come out to help. But I knew that was a lie. He was there. He could have came out to help, but he didn't. I am so angry with him right now. How could he abandon Dean in that moment? He knows of Dean's past, I'm sure of it._

 _You see, Dean was never at an asylum. The asylum is more of a metaphor to his childhood. He was abused by his father, and was defenseless to anything about it. Despite all of it, it has made him a stronger person. He had to fight to make his way to the top. He is not one to give up so easily. This is one of the many reasons why I love and admire him so much._

 _But tonight, he had no way of fighting back. He tried to, but it was no use. He was defenseless again. I could tell near the end of it, that this brought back many painful memories. I could see it in his eyes. I saw the picture, when they finally got him out of the jacket. He looked so...broken..._

 _Roman knows of Dean's past, and he still didn't come out to help him. It makes me so angry to think about it._

 _After Smackdown ended, I headed backstage. I needed to get away from the crowd, and get some breathing space. I could not take my mind off of what happened. Thankfully, I didn't run into anybody backstage._

 _No...wait...actually, I did run into someone backstage..._


	2. Chapter 2

After Smackdown had ended, Seth really needed to go somewhere, where it wouldn't be so crowded. Where he could breathe. He decided to head backstage, showing security his VIP pass.

He kept his hood up, and his sunglasses on, not wanting anyone who he knew to recognize him. Especially them. His former teammates.

The hallways were empty, everyone must have been in locker rooms. Seth was about to round a corner, until he heard voices from the other side. He took a few steps back, leaning up against the wall.

"I...I can't believe Jericho did that to him...it...it was so horrrible..." That voice. It belonged to Xavier Woods. He was talking to his teammates, Big E, and Kofi Kingston. Seth listened to what was being said, since it was about Dean.

"I'm sure he's fine, Xavier." It was Kofi speaking this time. "Ambrose is a tough guy. He'll get back at Chris."

"No, you guys don't understand...Dean, he...he's told me things about himself that he doesn't tell anybody. Besides me, only Roman and that two-tone weasel know-"

 _'Gee, thanks Xavier.'_ Seth rolled his at the nickname. It made him wonder what sorts of names Dean had come with up for him.

"-Jericho took it too far. He should have never done that to Dean."

Seth had to hold back a chuckle. Since when were Dean and Xavier friends? Is this what he has been missing since his knee injury? He wondered how anybody could be friends with those three. Though, he had to agree with Xavier on one thing. Chris had definitely taken it too far tonight. How could the company have even allowed that to happen.

Dean had a horrible past, and had suffered from abuse when he was very young. He had confessed this to Seth back in their Shield days. His father would beat him, and because he was just a child, he couldn't defend himself. Told him how he used to hurt himself as a coping mechanism.

Everyone thought that Dean Ambrose was crazy. Maybe he was. They all believed that he really was at an asylum. Seth knew though, that it was only a metaphor to his past.

Seth walked down the hallways, needing to go some place where he could truly be alone. He stopped in front of a door, turning the handle. He knew where he was going, to the lower parts of the arena. He shut the door behind him, heading downstairs. There wasn't really much light in here, and he had to be careful not to fall.

Once he reached the bottom, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter, and a pack of cigarettes. If you had asked Seth what he thought of the habit he would say 'it is disgusting, I don't know how anyone could pollute themselves with those cancer sticks'. But now, he had picked this nasty habit, due to his misery and the stress in his life.

He lit up the cigarette, taking a drag off of it, inhaling the bitter taste, then exhaled it. Inhale. Exhale.

He needed to get out of here. Get tonights events off of his mind. Dean Ambrose? He would be okay. He was hurt physically, and mentally tonight, but he was not weak. He would get his revenge on Jericho, Seth knew that for sure.

He was about to leave, but then he heard something from behind him. It was glass shattering. A couple of sobs, and sniffling came after. He wasn't alone after all. Someone else was here with him.

He decided to go and investigate. He got closer to where the sounds were coming from. It reeked of cheap alcohol over here. He heard another sniffle nearby. He looked around, spotting a dark form near the stairwell. Their knees curled up to their chest, trembling. Whoever this person was they must have had a bad night, for them to be crying down here, and drinking their sorrows away. He noticed that they were also wearing a jacket, with the hood up.

"E-excuse me...are you alright?" He didn't know why he asked. It wasn't in his nature to comfort strangers. Except...

The person looked up, and he froze. Hair disheveled, blue eyes red, and filled with tears. Dean Ambrose. In the flesh. They were face to face. Seth didn't know if he wanted to flee, or if he wanted to stay. He was done for now. Dean was going to get up, and rearrange his face. He was going to beat the shit out of him.

"W-who are you?" He croaked out.

Good. This was good. Dean didn't recognize him. Seth had to make up a lie now. As much as he wanted to tell the truth, there was too much at risk.

He cleared his voice, trying to make it sound deeper, and raspy. "I-I am a janitor that works at this arena. I was putting my stuff, and getting ready to leave. Then I heard the glass breaking, and then some crying. Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"E-everything is fine. I'm fine." Dean replied, playing with a loose string on his jacket.

 _'Clearly, you're not.'_ "So, what are you doing down here then?"

"Needed to be alone."

"Well, you better be going. The place is closing up soon, and I don't think you want to be stuck in here for the night. Do you have a ride back to wherever you're staying at?"

The auburn haired man looked away from him. "I...I'm walking back."

 _'You idiot.'_ Was Dean really this crazy? Did he really plan on walking back to the hotel in this state? He would get himself killed. Seth couldn't let that happen. "Well, since you don't have a ride, I might as well take you to where you're staying."

Dean looked up at him confused. "No, no...you don't have to-"

"Look, I know what you are, who you are. You're Dean Ambrose. Famous WWE superstar. Vince McMahon would flip if you were found dead in the streets tonight." At this Dean snorted. "My car is not far from here. I'm being nice, and I don't usually do nice. So, do you want my help, or not?"

There was silence between the both of them for a moment. Seth thought Dean was going to reject his offer. After a few minutes, he stood up from where he was sitting, and walked closer to him. "Hotels near the airport. Hope you know your way."

"I live in Des Moines, of course I know the way there. Now, follow me."

They headed down the dark hallway, going to the nearest exit where the parking lot was near.

Once in the parking, Seth lead the way to his car. When Dean saw it, he made a comment on it. "That's a very expensive car you have there, janitor."

"Um, I get paid lots of money to do this job. Been doing this for years." _'I shouldn't have brought the black lambo Hunter gave me.'_

"You must get paid quite a bit of money."

Seth ignored him, unlocking the vehicle. He opened the door, going inside. Dean doing the same. "Well, lets get you back to the hotel, shall we?"

He started up the engine. The radio turned on, and the music of Motley Crue blared in the car. Seth turned it down a little, apologizing. "Sorry, tend to listen to music a bit loud."

"Its fine. Motley Crue fan?"

"Yeah. You listen to them too?"

"Yeah, just not this song." The song that was currently playing was Without You. Seth knew how much this song meant to him.

"I can change it to something else if you want."

"Got any AC/DC?"

"Sure. Soon as we get to a red light I'll put in one of their albums." He looked over at Dean for a moment, and noticed that he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. "You idiot!"

"What?"

"You don't have your seatbelt on!" Seth reached over, strapping him in. "Are you actually trying to get yourself killed?"

"S-sorry...I just...forgot..."

"There. Much better. You need to learn not to be so forgetful."

Dean didn't say anything, just looked over at Seth as he continued driving again. "I need a smoke. Do you have one?"

"In the glovebox." Seth said.

Dean reached over, checking inside the glovebox for the cigarettes.

"Did you find them?" Seth asked.

"No...but I found something else..."

Seth looked over, grimacing when he saw what it was. His shirt.

"Redesign. Rebuild. Reclaim." Dean looked over at him, with a raised eyebrow. "You're a Seth Rollins fan?"

 _'Time to lie again. Don't screw this up, Seth.'_ "Y-yes. I am. But, not just a fan of him. Of the whole Shield actually."

"Well, I can understand liking both me and Roman, but Seth? How can anyone still like him? Especially after what he did."

Okay, now that hurt. Nice to know to that Dean still hated him. Did he really think things were going to change? "He makes a good heel."

"He works for the enemy. The authority. He sold out."

"I need to ask you something. What if he had other reasons for doing it?"

"I already know why. He wanted a bigger paycheck. Get the push that he wanted. Fame, power. Me and Roman were just business partners to him."

"So, you actually believed that? Even after all you guys have through?"

"Well, what other reasons could he have for doing it?"

"He could have forced to do it. Maybe he had no other choice. Maybe he did it to keep both you and Roman out of harms way."

"Yeah. Right."

"Maybe he did it so he could destroy the authority from the inside out. There could be many reasons as to why he did it."

"What does it matter anyway? Its done. Its over with."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that things are not always black and white. You didn't go to him, and ask him why he did it. You need to take the things he said with a grain of salt."

He waited for Dean to speak, but he did not say anything.

"I am very skeptical of what he said in that interview, when he gave his reasons as to why he did it. I've watched you three from day one, and have learned very much about yous. The Seth that was in the Shield, before the betrayal, would never have turned on his brothers. Especially if he had no other choice."

"Well, that Seth is gone. And I doubt it he was forced. You act as if you know him."

 _'If only you knew.'_ "Um, Dean...what do you think of Seth now? I mean, do you still hate him? Or have you forgiven him?"

Dean sighed. "Honestly...I can't even bring myself to hate him anymore. I don't even want to hurt him anymore. I just...I don't want nothing to do with him anymore. I don't feel anything for him. He is nothing to me."

This hurt. It hurt a whole lot. Seth's heart broke at Dean's words. But he had to act as if they never affected him. "You know, you seem very troubled...is it because of what happened tonight?"

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its just things have been different lately between me and Roman. We...we just don't talk anymore...only fight."

"Fight?"

"Yeah. Screaming at each other. Arguing. And tonight...he just wasn't there..."

This was not good. Seth knew that there was something going on that was not right. "So, he abandoned you?"

"Yeah, thats right. Ever since becoming the champion he has forgotten about me."

They were outside of the hotel now. Dean would be getting out soon.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind if I died right now." Dean said. "Since no one really cares about me anyway."

"There are people that care. I'm sure Roman still does...he's...he's just got a lot on his shoulders right now, is all. It'll get better."

"That's what everyone says. I better go. I'm sure you want to get home." He opened the door, getting out of the car. "Thanks for ride."

"You're welcome. And my names Colby. Colby Lopez."

"I'll let you know when we're in town again, Colby. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Seth waved goodbye to him. He watched as the other man walked through the doors.

He heard a car beeping behind him. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the vehicle behind him. They beeped again.  
"Alright! Alright, I'm going! Enough of the beeping, asshole." He moved out of the way for the other person, getting out of the parking lot.

As he drove down the busy streets so many things raced through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what Dean had said. He knew he had to find a way to fix this. It all had to do with the title that Roman was holding. That belt, its power was eating away at him, turning him into someone who he wasn't. Seth had to get off of him, so he could his normal self again. For his, and for Dean's sake.

'I've made mistakes in life, have fucked up the best thing I had. I can't fix what I had done, but I will fix this.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay, so here is chapter 3. :) Yes, most of this is what was said on the episode of Monday night Raw. I just changed it up a little. I hope that everyone likes it though. ^^ And thank you for all of the support! 3 I appreciate it. 3**

 _'I can't fix the misake I have made in the past, but I will fix this.'_

Those words echoed through his mind. _Fix this. Fix this. Fix this._

"Seth. Seth!"

He opened his eyes, hearing Joey Mercury screaming in his ear. J and J security. He hated having these two idiots around. He didn't need them following him all around.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you want to go out there? What if Reigns and Ambrose attack you?" Joey asked.

"Do you want us to come out there with you?" Jamie asked.

"No. I can handle myself, you know. I don't need you two always following me around."

He looked out from behind the curtain, seeing Dean in the ring. He was to be a guest tonight on Dean's 'Ambrose Asylum show'. Along with Roman.

It had been a while since all three members of the Shield had been together in the ring. Seth considered it somewhat of a reunion.

Money in the Bank was around the corner, this Sunday. Dean was in the ring talking about the upcoming event. Seth had figured out a plan on how to get the belt back from Roman. He had challenged him to a title match at Money in the Bank. He was so sure he would win the match. He was fresh and ready for it, where as Roman even though he seemed strong physically, Seth knew that mentally he wasn't.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Dean. He looked good tonight. Better than he did last month, when he had found him after Smackdown that one night. He was proud of him for getting back at Jericho.

It was time for him to get out there. Dean had announced him as the 'scum of the earth'. Seth rolled his at the insult.

"Are you ready to get out there?" Joey asked.

"As ready I'll ever be." Once his music hit, he took a deep a breath and started heading out to the ring. Ready to face his past again.

As he walked towards the ring, his eyes met Dean's for a moment. He had to put on a face of disgust as he looked up at his former teammate, who was clapping. When he stepped inside of the ring, Dean put an arm around his shoulder, which Seth shook off.

 _'I can't act as if I still care about him. I can't break character here now.'_

After he had gotten into the ring, Dean then announced his next guest. Roman Reigns. WWE World Heavyweight champion.

He watched as his next former teammate came down to ring. He was very disappointed in him. That belt he was carrying was no good. In Seth's eyes it was nothing but rusted gold.

Now here they all were. The three of them. In the ring together again. Dean smiled, looking back and forth at both of them. Seth wondered if he was truly happy about this reunion.

Dean then spoke up. "This is great, huh? This is fun."

 _'Not really.'_ Seth thought. _'This isn't exactly what I would call fun. Especially with bad blood between all three of us.'_

Seth looked at Roman. From the looks of it, he didn't seem to agree either.

Dean spoke again, deciding to get to the point as to why all three of them were here now.

First he spoke to Seth. "Seth, you suffered a devasting injury to your knee and the world wants to know, how is the knee?"

He lifted his microphone up to speak. "Have you not watch my special on the WWE Network?"

Dean made a face then, when he asked that.

Seth had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _'Of course. I should have known he wouldn't watch it. Why would he?'_

"I'll take that as a no, but for you information my knee is a hundred percent ready to go." He said this, while looking at Roman. _'I am more than ready to make things right again. To make you yourself again.'_

Dean spoke again. "Very good, good. That's good to hear. That's good news. What about your face? Does your face hurt?"

Seth looked over at him. _'What kind of stupid question is that, Dean? What about my face?'_

"What are you talking about?"

"Because it's killing me!"

Of course. Dean and his jokes. Seth would never get enough of them.

Dean went over to Roman, the both of them laughing at Seth's expense.

 _'Ha-ha. Very funny you two.'_

Dean was now speaking to Roman. "Roman, what about you brother, what's going on? How's the big easy treating you?"

No one else may have noticed, but Seth knew there was something behind those words that Dean just said.

"Not bad. Pretty good. Pretty good."

There was definitely something different between the both of them. "A little mixed but it was pretty good on Bourbon street last night."

"So you're having a good time, having a good time in New Orleans. What about you, Seth, having a good time?" Dean asked. "You hit up those 99 cent margaritas? They give you a headache but they're good."

Seth wanted to enjoy the conversation they were having, but was here in the ring joking around. Almost like beating the bush. He needed him to get to the point. The reason why they were all here. Now was not the time for jokes.

"Come on, 't be such party pooper. We're having fun, man. It's a talk show, relax. Nobody's trying to jump out of a big gift box and beat you up or anything, you know. Chill out. Calm down. Give us a smile. Have some fun. I mean, we...God, we haven't all been in the ring together like this in how long? I mean, we used to have so much fun in the ring, man."

 _'Yes. Yes they used to. But those days were over.'_

He finally spoke up, deciding he may as well joke around with Dean too. "Hey, I'm not a party pooper. All right, we did have some pretty good times." Dean was now rubbing his arm on him. "You don't got to do all that but I mean, actually, New Orleans, the superdome right across the street, Wrestlemania a couple of years ago, right? Wasn't too bad. We took out those old fogies the New Age Outlaws and Kane, it was a pretty good time. I mean, hey, what about London right? The helicopter? We flew in, wrestled the Undertaker, and Team Hell No. That was pretty awesome, right? Or hey, hey, Roman, Oh, what that sushi train in Japan, right? The little one with the conveyor belt that went around, we did it. You're right...we did have some good times." _'What am I doing? This whole thing is a mess.'_ "Or what about...hey, we found Ambrose unconcious by that dumpster. What town were we in? Salt lake..."

"I don't remember at all." Dean commented.

"That was albuquerque. Yeah, it's albuquerque." Dean agreed. "Fine, fine, you're right, Dean, we did have some pretty good times together. It wasn't all bad. You know what, the best times I ever had in this ring were with you guys."

And he missed them. He missed all those times with them.

"No, no, we won titles together, man. We traveled the world together. I mean, and the six man tags are legendary. What about that one against the Wyatt family at Elimination Chamber, huh? Or the two we had against Evolution, not to shabby. I mean, we sent big Batista packing. I mean, come to think of about it, Dave, he actually owe us a favor because now he's a big Hollywood star, right?"

"That's what I keep saying." Dean said.

This was all going good between the three of them. Recalling all of those good memories he had with them. But Seth couldn't make it look like he still cared, and missed these guys.

 _'Time to get back into character. Enough joking around.'_ "Hey, but for real, though, for real, the best time I ever had in the ring, with you guys," _'Here we go.'_ "was when I took a chair and put it in your back."

This was the Seth that Roman and Dean both hated. Seth could tell that they didn't like that he brought that up, saying it was the best moment for him.

"And no, Dean I know you weren't there but this was a big Shield moment too. How about at Wrestlemania when I stole your moment, cashing my Money in the Bank contract and became the first member of the Shield to hold that World Heavyweight championship, huh?" _'I was the one who carried that burden first. I should be the one to carry it, not you Roman. Not you.'_ "Those were some good moments, right?

At this moment, Dean decided to laugh. For some reason to Seth, the laugh sounded fake, like it was forced. "Oh, come on, guy. Calm down, calm down. Easy there, fella, let's not...let's not have one of those kinds of shows, all right? Let's get back on track, all right? I got business here, all right? Let's talk about Money in the Bank this Sunday. Roman, WWE World Heavyweight championship match, big title defense, what can we expect?"

Good. Now this was something Seth would rather discuss out here.

Roman spoke. "Big Dog walks in as champ, the Big Dog walks out as champ."

"Now, that's an interesting way to put it, champ, because Seth Rollins believes that you are not the rightful champion."

 _'Yes. He is no champion. He is not even the Roman that you knew, the one who used care about you.'_ Seth thought.

"He believes he never lost that championship. I mean, Seth, is that how you feel?"

"Did he ever beat me for that championship?"

"Okay. I didn't really explain the rules to you but this is my talk show, all right? And I ask the questions around here so, all right, Roman, how do you feel about that?"

Roman spoke again. "If you're the right champ, then why do I have this?"

Dean stepped right between the two of them, before things could get out of hand. "I just explained to Seth here, buddy. I ask the questions around, all right? It's kind of my deal. Okay. Seth, why does he have this?" Dean asked, pointing at the title.

"He's got that because my knee caved out from carrying this company on my back for the better part of last year. And you know what? While I was gone, he earned it because if I'm not mistaken at Survivor Series, he beat you." Seth explained. "Couple months later, he took care of Sheamus and then at the biggest Wrestlemania of all time, he beat the Game, Triple H. So yeah, you earned it, big man. But one thing you haven't done is beat me." _'And I'll make sure that you don't this time.'_ "Do you know why? Because you can't beat me. Because I am than you, because I am two steps ahead of every step of the way and there's nothing you can do about it and you know what? We're a lot alike. We are a lot alike but there is one big difference, you couldn't do that without me. If I wouldn't have held your hand all those years in the Shield, you'd be nothing. If I wouldn't have gotten hurt and had to vacate that title, you wouldn't never won it. And everything that I've accomplished, I did it all on my own. All the risks, the gambles that I took, I did it on my own. And at Money in the Bank, I'm gonna take back the title that I never lost on my own."

Dean came between them again, speaking. "On your own? Okay, so there's gonna be no J&J security, no authority, no corporate kane?"

"No, no..." Seth tried to speak.

"The police, the army, the marines...the navy seals, whoever you can have to protect you and now, none of that's gonna happen this time?"

"No, he's right. He's right. He did this on his own. He screwed me at Wrestlemania on his own. He broke up our group, our group, on his own. And you didn't just break up the Shield, man. You broke up a brotherhood,"

 _'I had to. I had no other choice. You two would have been hurt.'_ Seth wanted say, but he couldn't.

"we were your boys, we were your friends, we had your back. We were the only ones in this company that had your back. For what? Greed, limelight, what? You wanna be famous? That's what you want, you wanna be the man, you wanna run around here and call yourself the man. You want the spotlight? You're gonna have the spotlight on Sunday because you're gonna be on your own in the ring with me. And after Money in the Bank, they're not gonna call me the guy because I'm the champ, they're gonna call me the guy because I beat you."

Everything was silent for a moment, Seth thought the conversation was going to end here. It had to. This whole reunion had gone on long enough. He heard Dean laughing, it sounded like a bitter laugh.

He stepped between the both of them, looking straight at Roman. "You know, I liked it when you were talking about the Shield, about our brotherhood. Sure, Seth here gave that up. But you...oh, Roman, you have no idea how much you two are alike."

Roman gave him a confused look. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You, you talk about how Seth gave up everything for greed, to get famous, to be in the limelight...well, take a look in the mirror Roman, and look at yourself. You two are not so different."

Seth was worried. Was Dean really going to talk about everything here now that has been going on between him and Roman? _'This can't be happening. It can't be.'_

"You talk about how he abandoned us, but you did just the same. To me. Ever since after Wrestlemania this year, you shut me out. You didn't talk to me, you didn't check up on me. You were so busy being worried about being the Big Dog, the Guy. Being the champion has changed you."

Roman spoke again. "I...I have not changed. You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh? Really? Then where were you? Where were you when I needed you? When I was alone, upset, and just wanted my friend, my brother there with me, the one who promised me he would always have my back."

"Dean...I..." Roman tried to speak.

"Where were you? On that night. When I was put in a strait jacket, defenseless in the ring, and getting kicked around. Do...do you know what was going on through my mind that whole time?"

Dean came up closer to him, their bodies pressed close to each others, his face mere inches from Roman's.

"Help Roman." He whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

"W-what?" Roman said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I didn't understand what you were say-"

"Help Roman." He said it louder this time. "Help Roman, help Roman!"

"Okay! Okay, enough." Roman said, trying to calm him down. "Enough. Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, and that we have been fighting, but I'm under a lot of pressure right now. I haven't been myself lately."

"Yes. You're right. You're definitely not yourself. You abandoned me. Just like Seth did."

"Please, not here. Lets not fight now, please." Roman pleaded with him.

Before Dean could say anything, Seth had now decided to speak again. "Well, this is just wonderful. You learn something new everyday."

"What are you talking about, Rollins?" Roman asked.

"Dean, he is basically admitting that he needs you, Roman. Don't you see? Its like he can't stand the thought of being alone, or facing his fears. I think I now know who the weakest member of the Shield was. It wasn't me, nor was it you. It was Dean all along." _'Okay, please punch in the mouth now Roman. I am going too far.'_

"Don't you dare speak about him that way you snake!" Roman growled, stepping towards him. "I'll make you regret saying those words this Sunday."

"And I, am going to take back what is rightfully mine. That title was never yours in the first place. It belongs to me! I am the true champion!"

"We'll see about that at Money in the Bank."

They both glared at each other, neither of them backing down.

 _'You won't have to carry the burden anymore, Roman. I'll take it back. It belongs to me, not you. It'll only destroy you in the end. Destroy what you have with Dean. I can't let that happen.'_

Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"This Sunday. We'll find out who's gonna walk out WWE World Heavyweight champion. Will it be Seth Rollins...the man who claims he never lost his championship or will it be Roman Reigns...the Guy, the champ, who has a big ego on his shoulders...whose it gonna be? Or, or what if I win the Money in the Bank contract?" He pointed up at the brief case above them. Seth stared up at it in horror, realizing what could be at stake here. He almost forgot. Dean was one of the contenders for that brief case this Sunday.

 _'No...no...'_

Dean looked back at him. "And whether it's you or whether it's you, I cash in that same night and I walk out WWE World Heavyweight champion."

Dean's music started playing. At this moment, Seth started walking away from the two of them, thinking how fucked up everything was.

'This, this is not good. Dean getting the belt? No! I cannot let that happen! Not to Dean. No. He doesn't need to carry that rusted gold.

Dean was looking at Roman now. It was like he was trying to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

Roman was about to speak, but before he could say anything Seth all of sudden pushed Dean into him.

Seth was so angry. He needed to take his anger out on something, someone, and so he took it out on Dean, kicking at him. _'You fool. You idiot. You don't know what you're doing. You screwing everything up! I'm trying to protect you here, goddamit! I'm trying to make things right again!'_

Seth grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up. Dean got the upper hand, throwing him down on the mat, and started punching him.

Roman came back into the ring, grabbing Dean and throwing into the corner, trying to get him out of harms way. He wasn't going to attack his brother, his best friend.

Seth grabbed Roman, setting him up for the pedigree. Dean got back up, about to clothesline Seth but he missed. Roman superman punched Seth, knocking him back down.

He turned his back on Dean, standing above Seth. Dean turned him around, kicking him in the stomach, and did a dirty deeds on him.

When Seth opened his eyes again, he saw that Roman was lying in the middle of the ring, at Dean's feet. He could his music playing. Slowly, and quietly, he slid out of ring, needing to get away from the two of them, especially Dean.

"Ugh...fuck...that didn't go so well..." He muttered under his breath. He groaned as he stood up to his feet, walking away once again from the only two people who ever cared about him. The only people who he ever truly cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vince, you need to take him out of that match." Seth was on the phone with Vince McMahon, trying to convince him to take Dean out of the Money in the Bank ladder match. He wasn't happy that Dean was one of the contenders for that contract. He didn't want him to win that belt.

 _"I am sorry, Seth. But there is nothing I can do. I mean, I could. But then, the WWE Universe would be upset."_

"But he can't win that belt! It is mine! And I'll not have him take it away from me!" Seth screamed into the phone.

 _"Calm down, Seth. Calm down. Everyone in this company deserves opportunities, and as much as I dislike Ambrose, I need to give him this_ _opportunity_ _."_

 _'That belt will only end up destroying him just like it did to me, and just like it is doing to Roman now.'_

 _"Listen, I know you'll make me proud this Sunday. You can take both Reigns and Ambrose on. Don't disappoint me, Seth. I'm counting on you to win that title."_

 _'Yes, must make you proud. Because I'm the authorities golden boy.'_ Seth thought, sarcastically. "I won't let you down."

 _"That's what I want to hear! I expect you to be ready this Sunday. Now, I must let you go. I have business I need to handle. We'll talk more later."_

After he heard the click on the other end, Seth tossed his phone aside, not caring where it landed.

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath. "What am I going to do?"

 **00000000000000000**

The week went by without anymore incidents between him, and his former teammates. He kept himself busy by getting ready for his match this Sunday, and trying to come up with a plan on how to stop Dean from winning the title.

There was no other way. Seth knew he would have to fight him. But would he be able to beat him? Hopefully. Hopefully he would be able to.

Soon it was time. Money in the Bank was finally here. He watched the ladder match on the monitor, praying that Dean wouldn't get to the brief case. His hopes shattered once the match had ended, and Dean came out victorious.

"Damn you, Dean...Damn you to hell. Why must you make things more complicated for me?"

He knew he couldn't waste time moping around about the outcome. He had a match to prepare for tonight.

 **0000000000000000**

Somewhere else in the arena, Roman was busy getting ready for his match. He was going to be facing Seth Rollins soon. A man who he once called his brother, who he loved and cared about before, until he sold out. Now, he was just the authorities puppet, someone who was enemy now.

He knew that if he won the match tonight, that he would also be facing Dean. He tried to understand why his friend was doing this. Was it because of the way he had been acting towards him the past couple of months? Was it because he wanted a shot at the title too? Or was it because Dean didn't want him to forget about him?

For the past few months, he had ignored the signs. The signs that pointed out to Dean trying to get his attention.

"Where did everything go wrong?" He whispered to himself. "What can I do to fix this?"

His head hurt so much. He had also been feeling weak. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He didn't know what it was that was doing this him. Maybe it was because he was under so much pressure?

Ever since becoming World Heavyweight champion, he had to face AJ Styles multiple times, the matches and everything going on taking a lot out of him.

He looked over at the title, smiling to himself a little. He had retained it, and he would tonight. He picked it up, tracing his fingers over the gold plates. They felt cold underneath his fingertips. A faint sickly glow emitted from it, shining in his eyes, putting him in a trance like state. He was so busy admiring it, that he almost didn't notice one of his cousins, Jimmy Uso, calling him.

"Roman, you there? Hey, Uce! Snap out of it." Jimmy said, waving his hand in his face.

He looked up. "W-what?"

"I was trying to tell you that your match is up next. But its like you didn't hear me..."

Roman sighed. He stood up, going over to his bag. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking is all."

"About?"

"Nothing important." He pulled out a bottle of pills from his bag. He had gotten them a friend. He needed something to take for his depression that he was having, and they suggested he take Adderall. He opened the bottle, popping a few into his mouth.

Jimmy took the bottle from him. "Are you serious? You're taking Adderall?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what will happen when the company finds out you're taking this? They'll suspend you!"

"You don't think I know that? Jimmy...please...just...please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I'm not saying anything. But you need to get help for whatever it is that is bothering you. What's with you lately?"

"I don't know, Jimmy...I don't know..."

 **000000000000**

Dean sat alone in his locker room, staring down at the brief case he held in his hands. He won the ladder match. He now had a chance to become World Heavyweight champion. But, was this really what he wanted? Did he really want to win that belt so badly? He remembered before Wrestlemania when he and Roman were fighting, along with Brock Lesnar, for a chance at it. Fighting over it had drove both him and Roman crazy, driving a wedge between them.

Dean was proud of him. Roman had beaten Triple H that night, and now he was the World Heavyweight champion. He wanted to congratulate him, but he thought that he was still upset with him. So he stayed away from him.

He saw the tweet on Twitter. Dean hardly ever used social media. He felt a little hurt since Roman hadn't mentioned his name.

He had tried to get his attention for the past few months after. During work, and on their off days. Just wanting to spend time with him. He would get a text from him saying he was busy. After a while he stopped getting texts, or phone calls. Their conversations turning into arguments, fights, whenever they would see each other at work.

 **00000000000**

 _"What was all that about?" Roman asked, storming into his locker room._

 _Dean turned around, smiling when he saw him. "Did you like it? I thought about inviting you on the show, but I couldn't get aho-" He didn't get to finish, for Roman grabbed him by his shirt, screaming into face._

 _"You showed a picture of me spearing Stephanie! Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in?!"_

 _"Roman...the company knows it was an accident..."_

 _"You don't think, do you? I could get fired for this!"_

 _"Roman, stop! I'm sorry, okay? Just please, stop!"_

 _When he heard Dean scream, Roman realized what he was doing. Taking out his anger on his best friend. He released him from his hold. "I-I'm sorry, Dean...I shouldn't have yelled at you..."_

 _"I-it's fine...are you alright?"_

 _"I'm okay...just going through a lot right now..."_

 **000000000**

 _Dean walked through the hallways, seething. His head hurt, hair still covered in dirt after Chris had thrown Mitch at him. His show was canceled. The night couldn't get any worse, could it?_

 _Sometime later he met up with Roman. He was upset with him for not coming out there to help him, but when he saw how terrible he looked...well, he couldn't find it in himself to fight with him now._

 _He sat next to him. "Hey stranger."_

 _Roman looked up at him. "Oh. Hey. Are you alright?"_

 _"I_ _could_ _ask you the same question."_

 _"I saw what happened. How's your head?"_

 _"Well, they said I should take some time off until next week. To make sure there's nothing wrong with me."_

 _"Well, that sucks. But hey, at least you'll be able to get back at Chris next week." Roman said, nudging him a bit._

 _"Yeah. But that's not exactly what I'm worried about now. He...he destroyed Mitch. I'm not upset that my show was canceled, just upset about the plant."_

 _"I'm sorry...I'll get you another one."_

 _"Don't worry about it. You know, I was going to name that plant after you?"_

 _Roman chuckled a bit. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I miss you."_

 **0000000000**

 _'Hey Ro, you wanna go out and drink some beer tonight? Text me back.'_

 _'Hey.'_

 _'Ro_ _?_ _'_

 _'Call me. I want to talk to you.'_

 _'Roman.'_

 _'I miss you.'_

 _'Love you, brother.'_

 **00000000**

 _He struggled to stand up. Struggled to get out of the jacket Chris had put him in. It was_ _no_ _use. Try as he might he just couldn't get out of it._

 _Chris taunted him, beat him while he was down. His face hurt from where Chris had kicked him earlier. He was sure there was going to be a bruise on it._

 _He tried to scramble away from him. This, being defenseless like this...it brought back memories from his past that he kept hidden away. He needed to get out of here, but Chris wasn't letting him leave._

 _He laid down in the ring, feeling weak. His mind screaming 'Help Roman, help Roman, help Roman.'_

 _Surely Roman would come out to save_ _him_ _from this. Would he? He wouldn't forget him this time?_

 _But as the beating went on, and more officials came out to help him, a sudden realization came to him._

 _Roman had abandoned him._

 **00000000**

 _"You weren't there. You weren't there when I needed you the most."_

 _"Look, Dean. I've been busy, going through a lot these past months, so cut me_ _some_ _slack, okay?"_

 _"You know what that shit does to me! You know of my past, and yet you didn't come out to help!"_

 _"I can't always_ _help you_ _fight you_ _r_ _battles for you, Dean. Listen, you're not the one who has to defend this title almost every night. You're not_ _the one everyone is after_ _."_

 _Dean huffed a bit._ _"Ever since you became the champion you have had a pretty big fucking ego. 'I'm not a good guy. I'm not a bad guy. I'm the guy.' You have this one versus all attitude. I don't like it. Where is the Roman I used to know? You're not him. You're not my Roman."_

 _"Dean, stop."_

 _"Bring him back."_

 _Roman glared over at him, letting out a growl. "Don't try to play games with me, Dean. The Roman you knew, he is not here anymore. Maybe he realized that his supposed best friend doesn't have his back. You are after my title. You want a piece of this. Just like everybody else does."_

 **0000000000**

A tear slid down his cheek. He brushed it away.

All he just wanted was Roman's attention. For him not to forget about him. He never wanted the title.

He looked up at the monitor. Roman and Seth were fighting. The match went on back and forth. Seth pedigreed Roman. Roman speared Seth. He didn't know what he was going to do if Roman won tonight. Would he really cash in that contract tonight if he did?

He closed his eyes for a moment. _'That is not my boy. That is not him. That is not my Roman out there. I want my Roman back.'_

 _"Here is your winner, the new WWE World Heavyweight champion, Seth Rollins!"_

He opened his eyes, seeing Seth standing in the middle of the ring with the belt. A replay of what happened was shown. Seth had pedigreed Roman and pinned him.

Dean could hardly watch the match. Not liking every time Roman would hit his head. He must have had a concussion by now. He saw how he looked outside of the ring. Very weak and worn out.

He saw red. Letting out a loud scream. He slammed the door open, running down the hallways, towards the ring. With the brief case in hand.

 **000000000**

Seth was thankful. Very thankful. He beat Roman, and won the title from him.

 _'Yes. Yes! I did it! Now Roman can go back to his normal self.'_

Before he could celebrate his victory, Dean's music hit.

 _'Alright, it is time. Time to beat Dean now. I'm ready for you, Dean. Come out!'_

He waited. And waited. For Dean to come out. Was it all a trick? Just another one of Dean's jokes?

Before he could do anything else, something hard hit him over the back of his head, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Okay, so giving everyone a little treat here haha. Decided to work on two more chapters for this one, before continuing with Keep Me Safe. I hope that everyone enjoys the new chapters ^^ Also, I won't spoil anything, but in this chapter we find out something terrible happens...I am so sorry everyone :(**

Seth felt the whole world spinning around him. It felt as though his body was being torn, and cut apart. Everything around him was going by too fast.

 _'What's happening? What is this? Am I dying?'_

He could hear voices. He tried to make out what was being said, but it all sounded like just noise to him. Images passed by him.

First he saw Dean standing in the ring with the title. Then he saw Roman, congratulating him. There was tension between the two of them.

He soon heard Vince's voice.

 _"Roman Reigns has been suspended for thirty days. He broke the wellness policy."_

 _'Wait what? Roman is suspended?'_

More images passed by. Dean while he was in the ring with him, Dean facing AJ Styles, the title in his hands. He could hear Dean yelling in background.

Then next he was in the ring again, with both Dean and Roman. Were they going to fight? He could hear someone saying something about a triple threat match. He didn't have time to realize what was happening, because then another image showed up.

This next one sent a chill up his spine. It looked like there was blood on the floor. He dipped his fingers into it to see if was.

 _'Is my mind playing tricks on me? What is all of this?'_

When he stood up, the blood had disappeared off of his fingers. He looked over, and saw that he was standing next to Roman, who had a forlorn look on his face. He noticed that they were both dressed in formal clothing.

"R-Roman...what is going on?" He asked.

But he didn't get an answer. Roman disappeared and he was back in that spinning, dark void. And everything went black. Again.

 **00000000**

He thought he was going to die, but the next thing he knew someone was attacking him, throwing punches at him.

"Get up, Rollins! Get up and fight!" The person screamed in his face.

He opened his eyes for a moment to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Chris who was his attacker. Before he had a chance to speak, Chris kicked him.

"Fight back! Come on!"

"Will you fucking stop hitting me, Jericho?!" He screamed, loud enough so he could be heard amongst the crowd that was cheering. Chris kicked at him again, but this time he caught him, grabbing onto his leg.

"I said fucking stop!" He yelled, throwing Chris to the ground. "What the fuck are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm here to help my friend." Chris said.

"Friend? Who, Dean? Um, last time I checked you two weren't friends."

Chris stopped in his tracks, blinking at him. "What?"

"You're not even supposed to out here. What? Are you upset you didn't win the ladder match? Boohoo Jericho, get over it."

"Um, where you have you been? You do realize what date it is, right?"

Seth gritted his teeth. He had no time to be playing games with people anymore. "Yes. Yes, of course I know what date it is. June 19th, Money in the Bank." He looked around, seeing no sight of Dean anywhere. Where had he gone off too?

"You must have hit your head too hard. You idiot, it is not Money in the Bank. That was months ago. It is November 21st. Monday night Raw."

Seth gave him a confused look. What? That couldn't be. That much time haven't went by that fast. There was no way.

"Are you playing games with me Jericho? Are you and Dean in on something I don't know about?"

Chris sighed, rubbing his face. "You must have some type of amnesia going on right now. Dean is not even here. He is on Smackdown. Well, he was."

Seth narrowed his eyes at him. "On Smackdown? Wait, so he is not on Raw? And what do you mean 'he was'?"

"Go ask someone else. I'm not here to answer questions for you." He walked away from Seth, heading towards the ring.

Seth shook his head, deciding now to head backstage instead of being out here looking like an idiot. He needed answers, so he was going to go get them from Vince.

He headed to where only the authority members were allowed. He was grabbed by a security guard on his way there. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go talk to Vince."

"Vince is not here. Stephanie is in charge of Raw now."

"Well, let me go so I can go talk to her."

"I'm afraid I can't let you."

"And why not?"

"Because you, Mr. Rollins, are no longer a member of the authority."

Okay, this was getting even weirder now. Did he do something to get himself kicked out of the authority.

The guy spoke again. "I would suggest you head back to your locker room before I have to escort you out of the building."

Seth pulled free from his grip. "Alright. Fine. I'm going." He headed back down the hallways towards the locker room area. On the way there, he ran into Roman.

"Hey, Seth." Roman greeted.

"Um, hi?"

"You okay?"

"Um, I guess? Just don't really have any idea what's going on..."

"Come on. Let's go sit down, and you can tell me what's wrong."

"Um, okay?"

He followed Roman over to his locker room. The Samoan motioned for him to sit, which he did. "What's going on, Roman? Why are you being so friendly towards me?" He asked. The last time he knew, him and Roman weren't on good terms with each other.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? You've been helping me out, showing me that you still care about me. You've earned my trust again."

"You? Trust me?" Seth let out a laugh. "Well, I can't remember what I did to earn it back, but thanks I guess?"

"What do you remember? Before Chris attacked you?"

"The last thing I remember is Dean hitting me over the head with that damn brief case." Seth was going to get back at him when he saw him again. Getting hit in the head with the case did not feel good.

"Ouch." Roman said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Let Dean know I'll make him regret doing that."

The expression on Roman's face fell. He was frowning now. "Y-you don't remember, do you?"

Seth have had enough. First Jericho, now Roman. "Okay, there is something that someone is hiding from me. Something that has to do with Dean. Roman, did something to happen to him? Did he get fired?"

"Um...uh...no..."

"Then what?"

"I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Spit it out, Roman! Quit beating around the bush. Just tell me." Seth demanded. He wanted answers.

Roman sighed. He let out a deep breath. "Fine. You want to know?" Seth nodded his head, motioning for him to continue. "Seth...this...I don't know how to tell you this...But you can't see or speak to Dean ever again."

"Why? Are we not allowed to?" From the sound of Roman's voice, Seth didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Seth...Dean...he...he is dead."

Seth felt the whole world crashing down on him. Dean...dead? It couldn't be...he couldn't be dead.

"Y-you're joking...p-please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not, Seth. That night, after Battleground, he was found dead in his hotel room. Committed suicide." Roman's eyes were welling up with tears. Seth could tell that he took Dean's death very hard. And now, Seth was too.

Seth stood up. He turned around, throwing the chair somewhere in the locker room. "No! He can't be...he can't be dead!"

Roman stood up too, putting his arms around him. "Seth, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Roman! I...I was supposed to fix things between you two! But I failed, and now you tell me he is dead?"

"S-Seth...I think you should go home. Take some time to let this all sink in, and mourn him."

"No...he's not...he's not dead. You're lying to me." Seth tried to hold back a sob, tried to stop the tears from falling.

Roman shook him by shoulders. "He is, Seth. He is gone. And there is nothing we can do about it."

He broke down in front of his former teammate, falling to knees. "H-he is...gone..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean was gone. Dead. It was a hard fact that he would have to accept.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth went back to the hotel, sort of taking Roman's advice, except he wasn't going home. He stayed up all night, watching the pay per view, Battleground from this year, trying to figure out why Dean had committed suicide.

He examined his facial expressions, the way he moved throughout the whole match. He couldn't find any reason as to why he decided to kill himself. He noticed how there was a lot of tension between him and Roman, but that was it. Nothing in particular pointed out to him wanting to take his own life that night. He seemed very happy after the match was over, and was joined by the Smackdown roster who all came in the ring, congratulating him on his victory.

He just couldn't figure it out. Was it because of everything that went on between him and Roman? Was it because of the draft? Knowing that he would be apart from both of them, that neither one of them would be on Smackdown with him?

He didn't get sleep at all that night. He was about to when the sun was starting rise, at around 5 am, but then he received a text. He looked down at his phone to see it was Roman who had texted him.

'You awake?'

He texted back. 'Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Watched Battleground the whole night.'

He received another text from him after a few minutes. 'You want to come downstairs for breakfast? You can tell me why you were watching it.'

Seth texted him again. 'Sure. I'll meet you down there in a few.'

He stood up from bed, grabbing a jacket and putting it on. He stepped out of the room, going to the elevator.

When he got downstairs, he went over to the dining room area. He saw Roman sitting by himself. He sat next to him.

"Coffee?" Roman said, handing a cup.

"Thanks." Seth took it from him, taking a sip from it. "I was trying to figure out last night why Dean killed himself."

Roman frowned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I came up with nothing."

"I tried to also. Figure out why he did it. You know, after the match I congratuled him for retaining."

"So, you weren't mad at him?"

Roman shook his head. "No. I thought I would be. But, you know, after losing it at Money in the Bank, and being suspended for a while, it gave me time to think about things. When I came back, I wasn't looking to win back the title...All I just wanted to do was make things right again." He was looking out the window as he said all this. "I...I never meant to hurt him, or to abandon him...I don't know what was wrong me during that time. I just wasn't feeling like myself. I felt weak, sick, scared, under a lot of pressure. I took out a lot of my anger and frustrations on him. Pushed him away."

"Did...did he forgive you? You know, for acting that way towards him."

"He sort of did. But he told me that things might not be the same again between us. He said he would still say hi to me at work, and whatnot, but being best friends again, going out for beers, chilling at each other's places, all that...no, we wouldn't be doing that stuff again. I guess I really fucked up our friendship..."

"Yeah, you did. You're not the only who fucked up, I did too."

"Yeah, I remember that very well."

Seth decided now that he should Roman the truth. If anyone needed to know it should be him. "Um, Roman. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Remember that interview? Where I gave my reasons as to why I did it."

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"What I said in that interview was a lie. I was forced to betray both you and Dean. I never wanted to do it in the first place."

Roman looked up at him, surprised by what he was telling him. "So, Triple H forced you to join the authority. You never wanted fame or power. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you both the truth. But they would have hurt both of you. I couldn't risk having the authority going after you and Dean."

"Well, its good that you're telling me this now. And all this time we thought you never really cared about us."

"Oh, there was a time where I didn't. It was when I had that belt." Seth chuckled, bitterly. "Where is it at now?"

"On Smackdown. AJ Styles has it. They want John Cena to win it at Elimation Chamber."

"I see. How...how is AJ acting?"

"What do you mean? He seems to be his normal self. Just acting a bit more of an ass."

"Okay. So what is going on with Raw now?"

"Well, since you can't really remember anything I'll fill you in on a few things. Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens are 'best friends'. Braun has had it out for me for a while now. Me and you are getting along, which is good. Mick Foley is general manager, Stephanie has been acting a bit weird. They made a new title, the Universal championship. Its almost like the World Heavy Weight title. Finn Balor was the first one to have it, but had an injured shoulder, so he had to vacate it."

"How did he injure it?"

"You guys were fighting, and during the match, you accidently injured him. But anyway, there was a match sometime afterwards. It was between me, you, Kevin, and Big Cass. For the Universal title. Triple H came out, and attacked you. He helped Kevin win. And since then, you have been going against the authority."

"This...this is all so much to take in. I can't believe I missed out on so much."

"You really didn't. You just can't remember."

"I know...but it feels as if none of that didn't happen. As soon as Dean hit me in the head with that briefcase, I was in some kind of spinning void, and I was seeing various images around me. Then, I was at Raw last night. It felt as though time went by too fast."

"That is very strange. Chris must have hit your head too hard when he attacked you."

"Yeah, he must have."

For a minute or so there was silence. Roman finally spoke again. "He misses you, you know?"

"What?"

"Dean. He misses you."

"And you know this how?"

"I visit him. We talk to each other, in a way. And I know that he wants you to come and see him. You haven't went to visit him yet."

"So, he wants me to see him?" Seth laughed. "I'm really going to miss him. Its going to be so different without him."

"Yeah...it really is...I miss hearing his laugh, his voice, just not being able to see him anymore..."

"There is something else I want to confess. I have feelings for Dean. I am in love with him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, that's funny, because I am too."

"What? So we're both in love with the same guy?"

"I guess so." Roman said, chuckling a bit.

Seth smiled a little. Talking to Roman, sharing with him how he felt, and everything, it made him feel a little better.

"His birthday is coming up soon. Me and you should do something in memory of him."

"Yeah, we should. But first, you need to go see him. Take some off for a little bit, until you're ready to come back."

"Alright."

 **0000000**

Some days later, after their conversation, Seth went to the grave site where Dean was buried at. He couldn't believe that he hadn't came to see Dean, after being dead for so long.

He now stood at his tombstone, which read 'Dean Ambrose. Best friend, and brother of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. He will be forever missed.'

Seth placed the flowers he had on top of the stone, brushing away some of the dirt that was on it.

He stood back up, clearing his throat. "H-hi Dean...its...been so long, hasn't it?"

Nothing but silence.

"I-I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you. Roman told me that you missed me. I-I miss you too. There are so many things I would like to tell you. Well, first off, I never meant to betray you and Roman. I was forced to, the authority would have hurt you both." He wiped away some tears that were about to fall. "I...I was going to try to fix things between you and Roman this year...but I failed...you weren't supposed to go after the title, it would have destroyed you. It changed both me and Roman. That's why he acted the way he did." _'What am I doing? He's not going to answer back. I'm standing here talking to a dead guy.'_

"I...I don't understand why you did it. Were things really that bad that you had to go and kill yourself? Did you think it would really solve any problems going on? It just made things worse...I feel lost, Dean...I don't know what to do anymore..."

He took a deep breath, feeling the cold air hit him. He had to go now, it had begun to rain.

"I have to leave now, Dean. I'll see you again soon, I promise. We'll talk more when I come back. Let me know how it is in the afterlife, if you made it to Heaven, heh." He leaned over, kissing the tombstone. "I love you." He whispered, letting the tears fall now.

He started walking back towards his car. It was getting worse out here. The wind had begun to pick up, the rain fell even harder down, and he could hear thunder and lighting.

 _'I have to get out of here. This storm is getting worse.'_

He made it back to his car, unlocking the door, and getting inside. He put the key in the ignition, turning it. The car wouldn't start up. "Come on, you piece of junk, start up." He growled. After a few tries he had given up.

He heard a crack of thunder from outside. It had hit a tree. His eyes widened when he realized that it was going to fall on top of his car. "Oh no..."

He got out as quick as he could, the branches nearly missing him. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

He was soaking wet right now, in the pouring rain. He turned to walk towards the entrance of the cemetery, but then his knee, the one that was previously injured, gave out on him. He screamed falling, to the ground.

"Oh fuck me..." He groaned a bit. "This cannot be happening." He used his arms to crawl over to the nearest tombstone. It was Dean's, and he held onto it for dear life, as the wind blew around him.

"Dean! If this is you still being angry with me, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I didn't come visit you sooner! This is not funny, Dean! Stop this storm!"

Another crack of thunder was heard. A branch from a tree fell off, and it hit him on top his head, knocking him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth expected himself to be knocked out, after getting hit by the branch. But the next thing he knew, he felt someone tackling him onto a bed, giving him no time to think, or react.

"Gotcha, Seth!" He heard the person yell.

His head had hit a wall the bed was up against. Seth groaned in displeasure, seeing stars dancing around him. "Argh..." _'How many times must this happen? I'm going to get a concussion at this rate.'_

The person above him grabbed his leg. "1...2...3...I win!"

Seth didn't open his eyes to see who it was, but the whoever this guy was they sounded very familiar. _'That voice...no...no, its not him.'_

The person's face was now near his. Seth could feel his breath on his cheeks. "Seth? Seth...hey...wake up." He poked at him. "C'mon, I know you didn't hit your head that hard."

Seth didn't move, nor did he open his eyes. He felt too tired and weak. _'Please, just let me be.'_

"Seth...? Oh no...no...this is not good, not good at all." He felt the other person sit up. Seth opened an eye, seeing them pulling at their hair in frustration. What surprised Seth though, was seeing who it was.

"D-Dean...?"

"Roman! Roman, get in here!" Dean called out for his friend.

Seth heard footsteps approaching, and low grumbling. Soon, Roman came into the room, seeing his two teammates on the bed. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"I...I killed Seth!" Dean cried out.

Roman blinked in confusion. "What did you do now, Dean?"

"We were only play fighting. I tackled him, and he hit his head. Roman, I'm a killer, I'm going to prison! Seth is dead because of me!" Dean wailed.

Seth groaned, finally deciding to sit up. "Okay...Dean, stop...I'm not dead..."

The auburn haired man looked over at him. "Seth! You're alive!" He was about to tackle Seth again, but Roman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Easy there, Dean. We don't need anymore accidents happening tonight. Seth, are you alright?"

Seth rubbed at the now large bump on his head. "I...I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? You seem alright to me."

"Yeah, well, either I really am dead, or we're both seeing a ghost."

"Hmm?"

"A ghost?" Dean asked.

"You, Dean." Seth pointed at his friend. "Roman told me you killed yourself after Battleground, and now here you are in front of me. And you look younger too."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You died." Seth said.

"I didn't die...Seth, did you hit your head too hard?"

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Roman asked.

Seth had no idea what was going on anymore. Was the whole universe playing a game with him? "Um, guys...what year is it?"

"It is March, 2014. Seth, are you okay?" Roman asked. "Whats wrong with you?"

' _Its 2014, not 2016 anymore…A few months before I bretrayed both of them. How did that happen?'_

He was so confused. First after getting hit in the head with the brief case, then after he was hit by the branch. Except this time, he had went to the past. Despite not knowing how or why this was happening, he decided to cherish this instead of questioning it.

"N-nothings wrong with me. I'm fine, really. Just had a bad dream last night is all."

"You want to talk about it?" Roman asked.

"No. Just forget about it, alright? I mean, Dean is fine, he's not dead." He said, sitting up, and giving his friend a hug. "I love you, Dean."

"I-I love you too, Seth. You can let go of me now, though. I can't really breathe."

Seth let him go. "Opps. Sorry." He said, blushing. "Uh, how about we go downstairs? I'm starving."

"That sounds like a good idea." Dean said.

"You sure you're okay?" Roman asked.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Rome. I'm more than okay." He smiled, looking over at Dean, happy to see that he was still alive. Since it was also a few months before his betrayal, that meant he had a chance to redo the things he did before. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

The three of them headed out into the hallway, going towards the elevator. "There is so much I need to tell the both of you. We need to come up with a plan, on how to take care of Evolution for good."

"That's what we've been trying to do since going against the authority!" Dean said.

"I know, but we need to come up with an even better plan than what we got now." Seth said.

"What do you have in mind?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

Once they were downstairs, they ran into Daniel Bryan, who was arguing with Kane about something.

"Oh, look. Team Hell No." Dean said, snickering a bit.

Kane looked over at them. "What are you laughing about?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all." Dean hid behind Roman. "Ro, make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Theres no need to be scared, Dean. Kane here is harmless." Seth walked by the both of them, patting Kane on the chest.

"I beg to differ." Dean said.

"Um, Seth I would watch where you're going." Daniel tried to warn him.

Before Seth could even ask, he slipped on the floor. He tried to keep his balance, but he fell face first onto the floor…

 **00000**

"Argghh!" He let out a loud scream, cradling his head. "Fuck!"

"Oh. You're finally awake. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't come back."

He opened his eyes, having no idea where he was now. All that he knew was that he wasn't with Dean and Roman anymore. He turned to see where the voice had come from.

He saw a woman, who he recognized from NXT. "Asuka?!"

"Yes, it is me. I was searching for you. Ever since I found out that you had time traveled into the future."

"Huh? What?" He had so many unanswered questions now. Time travel? It was impossible…there was no way… "What time I am in now?"

"You came back to the year 2016. It is still November. I found you at the cemetery. You were holding onto his gravestone."

He rested his head back against the pillow. "How did you find me anyway? How did you even know?"

"I am a sorceress, Seth. I possess ancient powers. I also know about the curse on that belt you once held."

"So, you know how much it has changed both me, and Roman then?"

She nodded her head. "I know many things. Things that you still have yet to discover." She handed him a glass, that had some red liquid in it. "Here, drink this. It'll heal your injuries."

Seth took the drink from her, sipping it down. He almost spit it out. "That is disgusting!"

"It'll also heal your knee. You'll feel much more better soon."

"Asuka…if what you say is true than that means I can save him? I have a chance to make things right again?"

"It is more complicated than that. But yes, you can save him from his fate."

"That is good. So, what do I need to do to go back?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

He rubbed at the back of his head. "Um, yeah, that is not something I want to try again…Isn't there another way?"

"Yes, there is. You will need someone else to do it with you."

"I think I know who I can take with me. Roman. He'll help me, I know he will. Its just…he won't believe me when I explain this to him. But I'll find a way to get him to believe. So, what is the other way?"

"You'll both have to figure that out for yourselves."

He sighed then. "So, thats it? You won't tell me? Fine. I have one more question though. How come I didn't go to another time? How come I'm back here now?"

"You didn't change anything when you went back to the past. As long as you don't change anything then you'll come back to where you came from." She stood up from where she was sitting. "I must go now. I hope you know that is very dangerous. You, and your friends are able to use this great power. Use it wisely. Don't make the same mistakes that you did in the past."

 **00000**

Sometime after talking Asuka. Seth went to go find Roman. She had brought back to the hotel, where the rest of the Raw roster was staying at. He texted asking for his room number. Once he received a reply back, he went to where he was.

He knocked a few times, then waited. Roman answered, letting him inside. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home."

"I went to see him, Roman. I visited his grave."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I did. After I got caught in storm. Almost got myself killed."

"Well, you should go home then. Take some time off."

"I…I can't back home. There is something I need to tell you. You won't believe me at first, but I'll show you. You must trust me."

"Okay, what is it you need tell me?"

"We can bring him back."

"What?"

"We can save him, Roman. We can stop Dean from killing himself."

"Seth, have you gone mad?"

"No! No, I haven't gone mad! Roman, I discovered that time travel is real, and we can go back in the past, and change things."

"Seth, please…"

"I need you to come back with me. I can't do this alone."

"Seth, enough! Stop, just stop talking. Look, I understand how hard this must be for you. It was for me too. But don't you see? We can't bring him back. We must accept the fact that he is gone."

"Why won't you just let me show you? What I say is true."

"I should never have told you…I…I tried to forget about him…just move on with my life…but ever since Chris attacked you, you've been acting very weird, and keep reminding me of him." Roman sat down on the bed, looking broken down, and defeated. "Just please, drop it."

"Roman…Dean would not want us to forget about him…"

"You don't know how hard it is to forgive myself. When I remember him, all I can think about is how much I've hurt him, and how things would be different if I hadn't abandoned him! Its because of me that he is dead."

"No, don't you dare say such things. It is not your fault. There had to be another reason."

"What other reason could there be?"

"I don't know…maybe he didn't actually kill himself…maybe he was murdered."

"He was found dead in the tub, he had slit his wrists. He was holding a picture, of all three of us together. I should been there for him, but I wasn't. I blame myself everday. Sometimes I just want to give up. Just to be with him again."

"He wouldn't want you to give up, Roman. Stand up. Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here, will you?" Seth grabbed him. He grabbed a hold of both of his arms, bending him forwards. He was setting him up for the pedigree.

"Seth?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Roman struggled to get out of his hold.

"I'm going to show you that I'm telling truth. Now, this is going to hurt, but you'll soon understand." And then he did it, did the pedigree on Roman. Now, his friend would finally know the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

After Seth had used the pedigree on him, Roman found himself being punched in the face. The punch sent him to the ground. He put his hands over his face, moving away from whoever it was that had punched him.

 _'Fuck...I'm going to kill him. Why the fuck did he do that?'_

He sat up, ready to give Seth a taste of his own medicine. But he noticed that he wasn't in the hotel room anymore, but in a ring. There was a huge crowd of fans surrounding him, and whoever else was in the ring with him. He couldn't believe it. He wondered how he had gotten here, when he was supposed to be with Seth at the hotel. He saw at the entrance where superstars or divas would come out, that it was WrestleMania.

 _'What? That's not until April...What is going on?'_

Before he could do anything else, someone grabbed him from behind. The person who grabbed him, leaned down, whispering into his ear.

"You think you can defeat me? Do you really think you have what it takes to take my place? You don't. You are not ready."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Roman growled, elbowing the other person in the gut. He turned around, ready to fight his opponent. He froze when he saw who it was. Before he could react, the other grabbed him by his throat.

He stared into a familiar pair of eyes, that bore deep into his soul.

"You can't win. Tonight, you'll be buried alive, Roman Reigns."

After hearing those words, he was sent flying to the ground, his head hitting the hard floor.

 **00000000**

"Arghhh!" He screamed in pain, holding onto his head.

"Roman!" Seth came over to him to see if he was okay. "Roman? Are you alright? Speak to me!"

He helped Roman sit up, waiting for him to answer back. Once the pain had subsided he did. "I...I saw my future Seth..."

"Your future? So, you didn't see Dean?"

"No. I saw him. The Undertaker. He's going to be my opponent at WrestleMania next year."

"Wow...it must be an important match if you're going to face him..."

"Yeah..."

"So, you believe me now?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Seth, I need you to hit my head again."

"For what? Trust me, Roman. Getting hit in the head so many times doesn't feel good."

"I know...But...I just need to see him. I need to see Dean."

Seth let out a long sigh. "Well, I can't really blame you there. Hopefully this time you'll go back to the past. Now, look at me." Seth moved his face towards him, then raised his fist, knocking Roman back on the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

 **00000000**

Roman's head hit hard cement this time. He let out a scream of pain. He could feel blood running down his face.

"Romerska! No!"

His eyes flew open, hearing that familiar voice. _'Dean!'_

He made it. He made it back to the past. He turned around, so he could see his friend. It hurt to move, but he ignored the pain he was in.

There he was. Standing right in front of him. Dean. Oh, how he had missed him. It felt like forever since he had seen him. And he was alive. This wasn't some ghost, or a figment of his imagination. Dean was alive.

"D-Dean…" He smiled, stretching out his arms towards him. Dean came running to him, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"Romerska…you're hurt…h-he hurt you…" He could hear how broken Dean's voice was.

Roman was confused. What had Dean just called him? Romerska? "Dean? What is going on?"

"I won't let him hurt you no more…This is all my fault! It should never have come to this!"

Roman heard another familiar voice in the room. "Dekanus! Step away from him, or I'll have to kill you too!"

"I won't let you hurt him, Setekh!" Dean cried out.

Roman looked up, seeing Seth standing above them. He was wearing gold and black armor on his shoulders, a red cloak, and black pants. In one of his hands was a sword, that had red markings on the blade.

"Dekanus, I don't want to kill you. I need you by my side." Seth reached out his hand towards them. "Choose me."

"I can't! I love you both. Why can't you see that? You are blinded by rage and jealousy, Setekh. The opportunity to have the greatest power in this world has changed you."

"I see that you have made your choice. No matter, I will take what is mine!" Seth declared.

"Dean…what is going on?"

"You are too late. Romerska has already did what I have asked of him."

"W-what?" Roman couldn't understand. What had he done?

"I will not let it end like this…I won't let you become someone that you are not, Setekh."

"You sly, dirty witch…I should have known you would do something to stop me. You used me, made me believe I could still accomplish what I wanted to. You betrayed me, Dekanus!"

Seth dropped his sword, lunging at Dean. They both landed on the ground, Seth's hands wrapped around his throat.

"No…Seth…don't…" Roman was pleading for Seth to stop, while watching the horror before him. He couldn't bring himself to do anything for he was too weak to.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you filthy whore!"

"S-Setekh…p-please…" Dean tried gasping for air, as Seth choked him.

Roman had had enough. He couldn't let Seth kill Dean. "SETH!" His loud scream got Seth's attention, his head turning towards Roman. "Don't hurt him! Take your anger out on me instead!"

Seth let out a growl, letting go of Dean's throat. He grabbed onto his hair, yanking his head up. "Would you look at that, Dekanus…Romerska is sacrifing himself for you." He whispered into his ear. "I'll make you suffer by watching him die."

He let go of him, then walked towards Roman. This was all so confusing to Roman. Seth was acting nice and friendly towards him before. What had changed?

Seth yanked him up by his hair, bringing his face near his. "I've always hated Romerska. Dekanus claimed to love both of us equally, but he loved you more than me. Why couldn't I be worthy of the same love he gave to you?"

"S-Seth…you are worthy…we both love you."

"Lies! You both lied to me! You'll both pay for your sins!" After that, he slammed his face onto the hard ground.

 **00000000**

After having his face slammed onto the ground, he was sent back into the present time. He couldn't scream, he couldn't bring his body to move. He could feel himself shaking uncontrollably. "F-fuck…"

Seth realized that Roman had finally came back to the present. He saw that his eyes were wide open, and that his body was shaking. It was almost as if his friend was having a seizure.

"Roman, snap out of it! Don't do this to me, I'm not good in these types of situations." He placed his hands on the Samoan, trying to help him. "C'mon, Roman. Its okay, buddy. I'm here."

After a few minutes, Roman was finally back to his normal self. He blinked a few times, seeing Seth sitting above him.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

"I…I don't know…"

Seth helped him up onto the bed, sitting him up against the pillows. "What happened?"

"I saw him. He was alive. Dean was alive."

"That's great. But in what time?"

"Well, you see…I really don't know. It was something I have never experienced before. You…You were attacking us, thinking that we betrayed you, that Dean loved me more."

"What?"

"You wanted us dead…"

Seth's eyes went wide. "Roman…did I…kill you? Is that why you had a seizure when you came back?"

"I don't know…I don't have any memory of you trying to kill me. There's something very strange going on."

"Well, lets not worry about that then. Now, we need to figure out how we're both going to get to the past together."

"I hope it doesn't involve hitting our heads again."

"Asuka said there's another way. But she didn't tell me what it was."

Roman let out a groan. "Great."

Seth sat down, trying to think of how they were both going to travel back in time together. He heard Roman mumbling something. "Hmm?"

"I said we could always just hold hands."

His eyes lit up. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"We hold hands. Connected by heart and soul, we can go back together."

"Are you sure? What if it doesn't work?"

Seth climbed into the bed with him, grabbing onto his hand. "We'll find out if it does or not. Its worth a shot."

They both laid there in silence for a while, staring up at the ceiling. Time ticked on slowly away. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Its not working." Roman said.

"Maybe we have to hit our heads while holding hands."

"No. Lets not try that again. Besides, I'm starting to feel very tired."

"Yeah, me too." Seth yawned. "Maybe we need to fall asleep while holding hands?"

"Maybe." Roman yawned too. "Do…do you think we'll see him when we wake up?" He scooted up closer to Seth.

"Hopefully. It be nice to wake up to Dean with us."

They both smiled at the thought of that. They soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of waking up next to their lost lover.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Here's chapter 9 of Hold On everyone. :) I hope everyone enjoys it. ^^ I tried my best to make the chapter good, but sometimes I fail to…And I hate feeling like I repeat myself in stories or sometimes things don't make sense :P (Very critical of my writing.) Anyway, I'm not good at writing wrestling matches heh…I'm going to try to get better because theres going to be quite a bit chapters with that in this story. Also, I made a change to Dean's match at Roadblock. :) And also, I'll writing the rest of the chapters for Keep Me Safe soon. Sorry for the long wait. And my other stories will be continued also ^^ Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

 _His eyes opened up to_ _a_ _night sky above him. He laid in a field of grass. He felt someone squeezing his hand. He looked over and stared into a familiar pair of blue eyes._

 _"Dean...?" He reached out to caress his face, to make sure that he was really here with him._

 _The other smiled back at him. "Roman."_

 _"Is this Heaven? Am I dead?"_

 _Dean chuckled, climbing on top of him. He placed a few gentle kisses on his face. "Go back to sleep."_

 _"Will you still be here when I wake up?"_

 _"I'll always be with you. And Seth, too."_

 **000000**

The dream faded away, as he began to wake up. Roman opened his eyes, seeing that him and Seth were still in a hotel room.

 _'It didn't work...We'll have to do this the other way.'_

He looked over, seeing Seth fast asleep beside him, still holding onto his hand. He shook him by his shoulder, waking him up.

"Seth, wake up."

The other man sat up, yawning a bit. "Did it work?" He asked.

"I don't think so. We'll have to try this the other way."

"Are you sure? Wait...Roman, whats wrong with your nose?"

"Huh?"

"You have bandages on it."

Roman stood up, going over to the mirror. Seth was right. There were bandages on it. "Seth...I think it worked. We traveled back in time. Before WrestleMania 31."

"Yes, I remember you had that nose injury before. That same night Dean got hurt too."

Roman winced, remembering how worried he was about his friend. He was going to go make sure he was okay, but he never got a chance to. "I wonder what date it is now. Hold on."

He pulled out his phone, dialing his cousin, Jimmy Uso's number. It rang a few times, then soon he heard his cousin's tired voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Jimmy, I need to ask you something."

"Do you have any idea how late it is, Roman? This better be important."

"What is the date?"

"What? Its...March 11th...well 12th...Why?"

"March 12th...Roadblock is tonight. Dean is going against Hunter tonight, Roman." Seth whispered.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Who are you talking to?" Jimmy asked, sounding confused. "Is someone else there with you?"

"Don't worry about it, Jimmy. Just talking to myself. Thanks again."

"Um, okay?"

Roman hung up. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we must be in Canada now. Ever since my knee injury, I've been going to every event that you and Dean were at. I disguised myself that way so you two wouldn't recognize me, or sat at the very top."

"So, you have tickets for the event?"

"Actually, I have another idea."

 **00000**

They both arrived in the parking lot of the arena later that day. They both had their hair tied back, wearing hats. They were dressed similiary, wearing plain black pants, jackets, and sunglasses.

"You sure this will work?" Roman was skeptical of Seth's plan. They were going to go backstage, telling security that they were new referees.

"I'm not. But I hope it will. Just follow my lead." They both stepped out of the car, heading towards the entrance of the building.

A security guard noticed them, stopping them. "Where do you think you two are going? You're not allowed back here."

"Um, sir. We are refs. We've just been hired a few days ago." Seth said.

"Yeah, and we were scheduled for this event."

"Do you have any proof?"

Seth unzipped his shirt, showing the security guard that he was wearing a referee shirt.

"Hmm...Well, alright. What are your names?"

"My name is Colby Lopez."

"And I'm Joseph Anoa'i."

"Okay Joe, Colby. You can both head backstage now. If you need any help, just ask someone." They both walked past him. "I didn't think we needed new referees. Don't we have enough?"

Once they were far away enough from the security guard, and were alone, Seth finally spoke up. "Samoan. You had to pick a Samoan last name."

"It was the only one I could of."

"Next time I think of both of the names for us."

"So, what are we doing backstage if we're not going to go find Dean?" Roman asked.

"We're going to watch his match from backstage. It'll be better than watching it from the audience."

They both turned a corner. What, who they saw stopped them both in their tracks. Dean was standing up against a wall, with his back turned to them.

"De-mmph!" Roman almost said his outloud. Seth placed his hand on his mouth.

"You idiot." He hissed, glaring at him.

Dean turned around, hearing the two of them. "Who are you guys?"

"U-uh…I'm Colby, and this here is Joe. We're new referees."

"Hmm…that's weird. You don't look like referees."

"Thats because we were just hired. Um, we need help. Do you think you can show us where the locker area is?"

"Well, you're headed in the wrong direction right now. Its that way. Will you guys be working tonight?"

"No, not yet. But probably soon."

"Mm. I better get going. Got a match coming up soon."

"Good luck." Seth removed his hand from Roman's mouth once Dean was out of sight. "You're going to get us caught, you know that?" He smacked him over the head.

"Ow. Seth, that fucking hurt."

"Dean thinks that we're not here. We can't let him know that we are."

"Why not? We need to tell him everything."

"Oh? And do you really think that will go down well? Oh, Dean. Me and Roman traveled back in time to save you, cause you committed suicide."

"Well, maybe not now. But eventually we will have to tell him."

"Come on, lets go near the entrance. Dean's match should be on now."

They both headed over to the entrance, peaking from behind the curtain. Right now, Dean was in a match with Triple H for the World heavy weight championship. So far, it seemed as though Dean was going to win the match.

"If I'm correct, I remember two people came out and interfered with the match, causing Dean to lose."

"Yeah, I remember that. They never found out who did it. They must have been working for Hunter."

But so far, no one had came out to interfere with the match. Dean went to go pin Triple H again. He kicked out. The match was going longer than what Seth remembered.

"Shit. Where are they? They should have been out a few minutes ago. We can't have Dean win that title Roman. If he does, things won't go so well at WrestleMania."

"How bad could it be? If I had a match against him for the belt?"

Seth grimaced. "Bad enough to where you two could almost kill each other."

"Seth, stop joking."

"I'm not! That title is like poison. It drives a person crazy. You remember what it did you."

"It changed me…I pushed Dean away."

"And just think how Dean will be if he wins it tonight."

Roman was deep in though. His friend, being changed by that title. Acting more aggressive, untrusting, cold, power hungry. That wasn't Dean. The Dean that he knew was a very loving, kind, and funny person. Would make bad jokes, got crazy after a few beers, was always there for him no matter what. He was strong, he was brave. He could be very distant at times, and hid his true feelings beneath a layer of toughness. But underneath all that, was scared and vulnerable person who just wanted acceptance and love. To feel worthy, to feel as though he belonged.

Thinking about Dean, knowing that there was too much at stake here, he figured out what he had to do. "I'm going out there."

Seth stared at him in disbelief. "What?! Roman, you can't! You'll blow our cover!"

"Someone has to stop Dean from winning that belt. And don't worry, I'll keep my face covered up so he won't know its me." He went out from behind the curtain, running towards the ring.

Seth let out long sigh. "I'm going to kill him." He then went out there too, following him. The both of them ignored the crowd of fans, announcers, who couldn't believe what was happening. Hunter and Dean were too busy fighting that they didn't notice them coming up near the ring.

"Dean is about to pin Hunter, get in there and stop him." Roman told Seth.

He didn't need to be told twice. Seth jumped up into the ring, pushing Dean off of Triple H, stopping the ref. from putting his down a third time.

Dean face was one of shock, and anger. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "You…you're one of the guys from earlier…what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

He was about to go and attack Seth, but then one of the other guys from earlier, came into the ring. He didn't have any time to react, because he ran towards him, spearing him to mat.

Roman stared down at his best friend, who looked to be out cold after getting speared by him. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Dean. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." He was about to place a kiss on top of his head, but he soon heard Seth's voice behind him.

"Roman, your hood. Your hood is down. Put it back up."

"What? Oh shit!" Roman noticed that Dean was waking up. He pulled his hood back on, before he could open his eyes. Someone then pulled him off Dean, throwing him outside of the ring.

Hunter was the one who had did it. He covered Dean, pinning him. It was over. Dean had lost the match. Both Roman and Seth were thankful that things had went right tonight, after having to risk almost being discovered.

"Lets get out of here." Seth grabbed Roman's arm, wanting to get out of the arena. Roman agreed, staring back at Dean who was looking over at them both with a very angry look. He knew that the Lunatic Fringe would want his revenge. That he would be out for blood.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah. Fuck. That hurt, Renee." Dean hissed, as his friend, Renee Young, was applying some disinfectant on the cuts he had on his face.

"Hold still, will you?" She said. "There. I'm done."

"Thanks." He grumbled. He was still pretty pissed about his loss tonight. And to top it all off, he now had two new guys in the company to worry about.

"You're still upset about the match?"

"Yeah. I'll get my revenge though. Those fuckers will wish they never messed with me." He growled out.

"You don't know who they are?"

"No. They must recently just been hired. They told me they were new referees. Well, now I know fucking truth about them."

"Dean, calm down."

"If I see them again, I'll make them pay for what they had done." He punched his fist into the wall. "I had my chance, to win the World Heavyweight title. But, I failed...again...whats wrong with me, Renee?"

"Its not your fault that you lost tonight. Don't blame yourself. You'll get your chance someday, just now wasn't the right time."

He let out a long sigh, running a hand down his face. "I hope you're right...I just...I keep getting screwed over...I feel like such a failure. I feel I can't do anything right."

She gave him a small smile. "Of course you can..."

"I can't even be a good friend to Roman...you know, we haven't spoken for quite a while now. I think he hates me after what I did..."

"Dean..."

"I let the rumors that were spreading around get to me. I tried pulling a dirty deeds on him before Fastlane. I fucking attacked him with a chair! I let it all get to my head and now he doesn't trust me anymore! I ruined our friendship."

"He doesn't hate you, Dean. He just been busy getting ready for Wrestlemania this year is all. Just give him time, he'll come around."

 **00000000**

"Shit, shit shit!" Seth yelled, as Roman was driving the car.

"What?"

"Theres already an article online speculating on who the 'two guys' that interfered with tonight's main even are."

"Did it mention our names?"

"No, but your fucking picture is in it! That was a bad idea! We should have stayed backstage!"

"Seth, if we didn't go out there, Dean would have won the match."

"If we have waited instead, than the actual guys who were supposed to interfere would have came out. I'm going to kill you, Roman Reigns! You're going to be the death of me!" He said, poking his chest.

"Seth, I just thought of something..."

"What is it?"

"What if it was us that was supposed to interfere tonight, to stop Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I actually remembered something about when this first happened...before we traveled back in time...I remembering watching the pay per view and when I saw these two guys wearing the exact same clothes we're wearing now, I felt like I was actually there, in that ring at that moment."

"What...h-how is that even possible?"

"I don't know, some type of magic? I just know it felt like my soul left my body and I was in the ring with Dean."

"Roman, I think you're right...because I felt the same way, too. It was us! We were the ones who stopped Dean before!"

"And we did it again." He soon heard his phone ringing. He took a look at it and saw that his wife, Galina, was calling. "Hold on a second. I need to take this." He answered. "Hello?"

 _"Roman, you got a lot of explaining to do."_

"Huh?"

 _"You're supposed to be home and yet you're in Canada interfering with your friend's match."_

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

 _"Trust me Roman, you're not that hard to recognize. So, do you mind explaining yourself?"_

"Uh...um...hold on." He turned to Seth. "What do I tell her?"

"Galina?"

"Yes."

"I don't know...make up a lie or something."

"I can't do that! Besides, she'll know that I'm lying to her."

 _"Who are you talking to Roman?"_ His wife asked.

"Fuck...I can't hide the truth from her, Seth. I need to her everything. How I feel."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Well, I'm not exactly going to tell her everything. Just that I don't feel the same about her anymore, why I interfered with Dean's match, and that me and you are working together."

"She's not going to like that Roman..."

"I know that! But I have to tell her the truth." He put his phone back up to his ear, speaking to his wife again. "Galina, can you come to Canada tonight? I need to talk to you about something."

 **0000000**

 _Hours later..._

Seth and Roman were waiting at the hotel for Galina. She had just arrived in Canada and was going to show up soon in a few minutes. Roman was very nervous. He didn't know how he was going to explain to his wife about everything. She wasn't going to be happy to find out he wanted a divorce, that they had to break up.

Somewhere along the line, some months into his and Dean's friendship, he had grown some feelings towards him. Ended up falling in love with him. He never told Dean this, because he was afraid he would ruin their friendship. He had tried to work things out with his wife, but after his friend's death, she had begun to notice a change in their marriage. She had somehow learned of his feelings towards Dean.

He couldn't let it go on like this anymore. Couldn't lead her on. He had to tell her the truth. He looked up, when he felt a nudge against his shoulder.

"Roman, Galina is here." Seth said.

Roman looked in the direction he was looking at, seeing her standing before them. He could tell she wasn't happy to them together.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me, Roman? That you were just using Dean all along? That you were going to sell yourself to the authority just like Seth?"

He stood, going over to her. "Galina, I can explain."

"Don't bother. I should have known that you would turn out just like him."

"Its not like that! You must listen to me, please. Seth...he...he was forced to betray both me and Dean. He did it so the authority wouldn't hurt us."

"Let me guess, he told you that? How are you so sure he isn't lying to you?"

"He isn't! He's a changed man. He truly regrets what he did back then."

"Does he now?"

"You can ask him yourself if you really want to. Listen Galina, please. I know its hard to believe, but you must. Please."

"Hmm...well, I'll talk to him. After I'm finished talking to you. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Y-yes...Galina...we can't be together anymore. I want a divorce."

There was silence for a moment. He expected her to walk away from him. To slap him. What he didn't expect was the answer she replied with.

"I knew this was going to happen..."

"What?"

"You've fallen in love, Roman. With Dean."

This took him by surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"I'm not blind, Roman. I see how you are around him. Always touching him, wanting to be around him. He always makes you smile, makes you laugh. You're more yourself with him than you are with me."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"I was hoping that we could work things out...that I could make you fall in love with me again. But I can't force something that isn't there anymore. We were in love once, when we young and thought that we were going to last forever. I can see now though that we moved too fast, that we rushed things between us."

"I-I'm so sorry, Galina...that I let this go on for so long. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. You couldn't help it that you fell in love with your best friend. A love that grew more naturally, instead of being rushed."

"Galina, I just want you to know that I'll always love you, just not in same way anymore."

"Okay...I must go now. I'm going to go talk to Seth. Could you wait in here?"

She walked away from him, going over to Seth, who was sitting down, waiting for Roman.

"Galina?"

"Come with me."

He followed her outside of the hotel. He lit up a cigarette, feeling nervous about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"You smoke?"

"Lots of stress in my life. What is it you want to talk me about?"

"Roman says you're a changed man. That you were forced to betray both him and Dean. Is that really true?"

"Yes. Its all true. The authority would have hurt them if I didn't go along with their plan. So, I did what I had to do."

"So, why did you act so cold towards them?"

"I had to put on an act. If I had told them anything or let down my mask then they would have been in danger. Galina, I love those two. With all my heart. I would do anything to make sure they don't get hurt."

"You still ended up hurting them though."

"I know...but I'm trying to make up for it."

"So, I have another question. Why did you and Roman interfere with Dean's match last night?"

"We did it to protect him. I don't know how to explain this to you, but you must trust me. That title Roman is going to face Triple H for is no good."

"What do you mean?"

"It drives a person mad. Makes them a different person. Something they are not. It did it to me, and it will do the same to my brothers if I don't win that title back. When you are at your weakest, that title will eat away at all your fears, make you sick, more angry, untrusting..."

"So, why are you letting Roman win it then?"

"It needs to be in safe hands. He will win it at Wrestlemania, he will. And soon, I'll challenge him for it. I'm not doing it because I want to have a piece of gold around my waist, I'm doing this because I would rather let myself suffer instead of him. And Dean, too."

"You really do care about them, don't you? You'd sacrifice your own happiness for them, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. But listen, Galina, what me and Roman are doing...we could get in big trouble...what we're doing is very dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean? Whats going on, Seth?"

"Its a long story...you wouldn't believe if I told you. Yours and Roman's daughter. Keep her safe with you. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Alright. Well, when all this is over I'm handing over custody to him. She'll want to be with her daddy."

"Hm. I'm not even sure if we'll make it out alive..."

"Does Dean know about any of this?"

"No. We plan on telling him when the time is right. Just not now."

"Well, I wish you three the best of luck. Take care, Seth. And watch over Roman for me, will you?"

"I will. You don't need to worry about him."

Sometime after Galina had left, Roman and Seth were sitting back up in their hotel room. They were both going over what they should do now. It was going be a few weeks before Roman returned to Raw, so they had a while to plan everything.

 **000000**

The day had finally arrived. March 28th was here and Roman was going to be returning to Raw tonight. Before they split their ways, Seth gave Roman an ear piece, so that he could speak to him still.

 _"Whats this for?"_

 _"Its so that I can still talk to you while we're away from each other. I'll be in the crowd audience while you're in the ring."_

 _"But that still doesn't explain why we need these."_

 _"Remember the way you acted that night, Roman? You pretty much went on a rampage, beating Hunter to a pulp."_

 _"Well, he deserved it."_

 _"Well, this time I'm going to help you that way so you won't get like that. You must remain calm tonight, Roman. If you snap again, who knows what could happen. You might end up saying things that need to remain secret for now."_

Soon after Roman had left, Seth was heading downstairs to the hotel lobby. He had on the same disguise that he always wore, so no one who knew would recognize him. On the way down there, he ended up running into Dean. He was now standing with him in the elevator.

"So, we meet again. Colby."

"Hello...uh...who are you?"

"You should know who I am. You and the other guy interfered with my match. You guys aren't really referees, you're working for the authority, aren't you?"

"Y-yes we are."

"Well, you better listen to me because I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't even think about interfering with Roman's match at Wrestlemania. Or else you'll have to deal with me."

"You'll be too beat up by Brock Lesnar."

"That won't stop me. Even if I'm all beaten up, I'll still come after you both. You better watch your back. Cause after I'm done with him, I'm coming after you two."

And after that he left, leaving Seth standing there a bit shaken up. Dean Ambrose hell bent on revenge was not someone to mess with. Seth knew this for a fact.

"I'm doomed. If the authority doesn't kill me, Dean surely will."

 **0000000**

Roman was waiting backstage, waiting for the right time to make his surprise return. Nobody knew he was here. He had disguised himself also. Making sure that nobody recognized him.

Right now, Hunter was in the ring, running his mouth. Saying that he was coward, that he was too scared to face him. The only thing that kept from going out there was Seth, who speaking to him through the ear piece.

 _"Don't listen to him. He talks a lot of shit. You know that he is saying is not true."_

"I'm just so sick of hearing him run his mouth. Him and his wife."

 _"Stephanie?"_

"Yes. If it wasn't for them, Dean and I would still be talking right now. Things wouldn't be so tense between us. We let what they said get to us."

 _"Don't think about that now. It'll only make you upset. Just focus on what needs to be done now."_

"I've had enough. I'm going out there."

He took a deep breath, then headed out onto the ramp. His music playing throughout the arena. He ignored the looks he was receiving and the fans around him, focusing only on Hunter.

"Well, well...look who decided to show up. Roman Reigns."

He lifted up the microphone. "Yes, I decided to show up. I've heard enough of what you had to say, Hunter."

"Lets hear it then! Come on, tell us Roman! Are you going to defeat me at Wrestlemania? That you're going to win what is rightfully yours? Come on, tell us how you're going defeat me."

"I don't need to tell you. I got more important things to say to you." He stared at Hunter, giving him a cold look. There was something about him that just didn't seem right to Roman. He felt some sort of deep hatred for this man. And not just for giving him hell over the past few months, not just for trying to tear him and Dean apart, but for something else. He had no idea what it was.

"You've made my life hell, screwing me over so many different times. And not just me, but Dean, too."

"He has nothing to do with this."

"But he does. You tried to tear us apart, turn us against each other. But it didn't work. I'll not let all these rumors come between us. He means too much to me. Even more than some championship. I almost gave him up just for the title."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much about him. But does he care about you?"

 _"Don't listen to him, Roman. Don't let him get to you."_ Seth spoke to him.

"Hunter, you can't play your mind games with me anymore. No matter what, me and Dean will always be brothers."

"Roman, what would you do if I decided to go after Dean, hmm? It would hurt you, wouldn't it? To see him get hurt. Maybe we could use him against you."

That hit a nerve deep inside him. It took all of his willpower to not start beating up Hunter right here in this ring. He paced back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

 _"Don't do anything stupid, Roman. Stay calm."_

"Can I just beat him to a pulp, now? I want to make him bleed, to make him scream." He whispered.

 _"Its just all talk. They won't do anything."_

"You don't know that! Seth, what if he really goes through with it? I can't let him get away with that, I can't."

He turned back towards Hunter. He dropped the microphone, then charged at him. Punching him in the face multiple times. Unleashing all of his hatred on him.

 **0000000**

Dean watched from backstage, a bit shocked by what Roman had said, by the way that he was acting. He had no idea that his friend cared this much about him, that the thought of him being hurt was what would make him snap.

Overall he was proud of him for standing up to Hunter tonight. He knew that Roman was not afraid to him. That he would come back. He worked too hard to give up the fight now.

"That's my boy. That's my Roman. I knew you wouldn't give up so easily. You proved them wrong. I'm so proud of you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was now April 2nd, which meant that today was the Hall of Fame. Roman was getting ready for it, getting dressed in a suit. Seth wasn't with him right now. He would be there, with the authority that is. They would text each other before the ceremony started.

Originally, Roman was going to bring his wife with him. But since they had broken up, that had changed. Now, he was going with his cousins, Jimmy and Jey Uso. They were waiting for him outside in a limousine. Once he was ready, he went outside to meet with them.

"Hey." He said to them.

"Hey, Roman. Are you ready?" Jey asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"Alright. Hey, where's your wife? Isn't she coming?"

He shook his head. "No. You see, we're getting a divorce."

"Wait, so you two aren't together anymore?! What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I fell in love with somebody else."

"Who? Do we know this person?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out eventually."

He wasn't going to say anymore. He didn't know how to tell his cousins that it was his best friend, Dean Ambrose, who he had fallen in love with. But it wasn't just Dean who he was in love with, but Seth, too. He was in love with both of his team mates. Seth already knew his feelings towards him, but Dean didn't.

He was hoping to actually speak to Dean today. He knew he would be at the Hall of Fame ceremony, so this would be his chance to try and talk to him before Wrestlemania, unlike before.

Before, they didn't talk things over, until after. And tension still grew between the two of them. He blamed it all on himself, because he was the one had pushed Dean away. And now, he knew it was because of the power the belt had over him. Seth and him had decided that they would find a way to destroy it. They would figure it out somehow. For now, they needed to focus on getting it in their hands, and not the authority's anymore.

 **000000**

They made it to the arena where the Hall of Fame ceremony was being held at. He stepped out of the limousine, a bunch cameras being shoved in his face, trying to get his picture. He walked past them, heading towards the entrance.

Before he headed inside, he noticed some blue roses outside of the building. He picked up one of them and then went inside. He wanted to give this rose to Dean, as a way of showing his feelings towards him. He hoped that he would accept them.

He searched for him, looking for any sign of Dean somewhere nearby. He saw Seth standing near Hunter and Stephanie. He nodded his head towards him, acknowledging his presence.

Seth excused himself from the other two, headed his way. Once he was close enough, he whispered into his ear. "Have you seen Dean yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him. Whats that you got there?"

"Oh? This? I'm giving this to him."

Seth shook his head, sighing. "You're a lovesick fool, you know that?"

"So are you."

"Well, at least I can wait until the time is right. Anyway, I must get back. Good luck finding Dean."

"Thanks."

After they parted their ways with each other, Roman kept on looking for Dean. He soon finally spotted him, near the front seats. Before he could take even a step closer to him, someone shoved past him, knocking the rose he had out of his hand.

"Oh. Roman. I didn't see you there for a minute." He saw that it was his boss, Vince McMahon, who had bumped into him.

"You did that on purpose."

"Come on now, Roman. You know that I wouldn't do that."

"Excuse me, Vince. But I need to pick up something that I dropped."

"Hmm? What? This flower?" Vince picked up the rose, sniffing at it. "I heard about you and your wife, Roman. Such a shame. I guess you couldn't keep her happy."

"You don't know anything. Please, give it back to me."

"Is it for someone? Fine, I'll give it back to you. But first…" He crushed the rose in his hand, letting the petals fall onto the floor. "There. Now you can give it to your new lover. I wish you the best of luck for tomorrow. You'll need it."

He glared at Vince as he walked away from him. He didn't trust him, nor any of the authority members for that matter. He leaned down, picking up only a single crushed petal from the floor.

' _Just like this petal, our love is so fragile right now. Anything could push you away from me, even myself…Is this really our fate?'_

"The boss giving you trouble?"

He looked up, seeing Dean standing above him. "Dean…"

"Hey, stranger. I was wondering when you would speak to me again."

"I-I'm sorry, Dean…I've just been busy, you know…and after what happened at Fastlane…"

"You didn't trust me?"

"No! No, its not that…There has just been a lot of tension between us lately, and I just thought you would be angry with me…"

"Why would I be mad you, Roman? If anything you should be angry with me…you should hate me…"

"I could never hate you, Dean."

"But I used a chair on you! I broke our trust, I betrayed you."

"You didn't. Look, we both did what we had to during that match. And one of us had to come out as the winner. Sure, we did make mistakes before, with all of the rumors going around. But thats all it just was. Rumors. None of what people said was true."

"So, we're still brothers, right?"

"Of course we are. We'll always be." _'Even though I want to be more than that with you.'_ He took Dean's hand in his, leading him through the crowd. "Sit next to me."

"But what about your wife? Isn't she with you?"

"Actually, we're getting a divorce."

"Roman…I'm so sorry…what happened?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you after Wrestlemania." They both sat down next to each other. The ceremony was about to begin soon.

Roman was happy to finally be talking to Dean again. He almost thought he wouldn't get a chance to, like last time. He contemplated on whether he should tell him how he felt now or wait until after Mania.

He noticed he was starting to feel very tired. Him and Seth had been so busy, trying to work out a plan. They were going to get the World Heavyweight title, destroy it, and also save Dean from his fate. They still had no clue what really happened that night. All they knew was that they needed to stop that from happening.

He yawned, which Dean took notice of. "You tired?"

"Yeah. But I can't fall asleep here, it would be rude to."

"Hey, go right ahead. I won't say anything."

"But Dean…"

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if anyone notices."

"Okay." He placed his hand on his leg, grabbing onto his hand. "Dean…I…I'm glad we're talking again."

"So am I. Now, go to sleep."

He rested his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes. He could feel himself drifting off, falling into a deep sleep.

 **0000000**

" _Ro…Roman…"_

He could hear someone calling his name in the darkness. He followed their voice, a bright light shining through the dark. His eyes soon opened, and above him, was Dean.

"You're awake...thank goodness. I was really worried."

"Dean…" He noticed that they weren't at the Hall of Fame anymore. They were both in the middle of a ring. "Where are we? Am I dreaming?"

"No, Roman. You're not dreaming. You won the championship, Ro."

Oh. He remembered now. Survivor series. Him and Dean wrestled for the belt. But how did they get here? Did they go back in time together? No…He didn't remember Dean falling asleep too.

Dean wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling his face into his. This was the most intimate moment that they had with each other. It was one that Roman held very close in his heart.

"That's my boy." Dean said, letting out a choked out sob. He kissed Roman on top of his head. He was about to leave then, but Roman pulled him back down with him.

"Roman…what…?"

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"Stay with me, please. Don't leave me Dean, I need you here."

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere."

He held onto him for longer than he should have. Afraid that if he let go that Dean would disappear, that he would be gone forever. Just like before. He couldn't let him slip away from him again.

" _Don't die."_

"What? Roman…I'm not going to die…"

"But you…you'll…"

"Shh…its alright. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen, alright?"

He had to. He had to tell him now. "Dean, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"This." He took Dean's face in his hands, leaning closer to him. He pressed his lips against his. At first, Dean wasn't kissing back, and Roman thought that he would push him away, yell at him, punch him. But thats not what happened. He soon felt his friend kissing back, tangling his hands in his hair.

Dean pulled him down on top of him. They were both lost in each other. Neither cared that there was a whole crowd of fans watching them.

They soon broke apart, both needing much needed air. Dean was panting beneath him, a deep blush on his skin. "Roman…why?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Dean. I have been for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid. I thought that you would hate me. After our match tonight…I realized what is more important to me. Its you, Dean. The championship…it means nothing to me if I can't have you by my side." He took his hand in his. "I can't lose you over some championship. Dean, will you be mine?"

Dean leaned up, giving him another kiss. "You don't need to ask. I always have been yours."

 **000000**

 _He let out a gasp, his eyes fluttering shut. His lovers hands caressing him, making him feel so alive. Setekh's stood behind him, sucking on his neck, his hands gripping his hips. Romerska was standing in front of him. He moaned into the kiss, while he rubbed his growing erection through his pants, one hand resting on the small of his back._

 _Here, with his two warriors, he felt complete, safe with them. He felt more alive, more happier than he had ever felt before. For most of his life, his parents had kept hidden away, forbidding him from going outside. It was too dangerous for him to go out there, especially with how different he was from everyone._

 _His home felt more like a prison. He was locked away, inside of the castle. He longed to be free, to find adventure. He escaped once, finally able to get past the gates._

 _Being outside, among his people, it was whole new experience for him. He was able to see what he read about in his books. He was able to blend in for a while, until someone noticed that he wasn't just a commoner, but that of royalty._

 _Someone had grabbed him from behind, pulling him into a dark alley. They tied him up, taking him back to his hideout. He talked about how he was going to make money off of him, that many would pay good money for the virgin prince._

 _They must have been followed, cause soon there was loud crash, and two men clad in armor stood before them. They rescued him from his attacker. The prince was very thankful for their help._

 _The one, whose name was Romerska, he had a long mane of black hair, caramel skin, and a beautiful tattoo that went from his shoulder to his arm. The prince soon learned it was Samoan tattoo._

 _The other, whose name was Setekh, had hair that was blonde and black, and a tattoo on his back._

 _He offered them to be his warriors, his protectors. His parents wouldn't need to worry anymore, as long as he was with them. Over time, he ended up falling in love with them. And they the same._

 _He was still very cautious and afraid though. He trusted both of these men, but his parents words still rang through his head._

 _'If anyone finds out your secret, you'll surely be in danger. They'll only use you, hurt you. They won't want you for you, but your power.'_

 _His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard Romerska growling into his ear. "My sweet prince. Dekanus...please take off your tunic."_

 _"Yes, we want to see all of you." Setekh said, kissing his exposed shoulder._

 _"No...Stop." He shoved past them, pulling back his cloak over himself._

 _"Dekanus? What is wrong?" Romerska asked._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, but I can't..." He looked up at them, his eyes filled with tears. "I want you both so much. I crave for you both to take me, so much that it hurts."_

 _"So, why won't you let us see you? All of you?" Setekh asked._

 _"Are you afraid we won't like what we see? Dekanus, we love you. You are the most beautiful creature in our lives, and we want to make you ours." Romerska said._

 _"I'm not afraid you won't like what you see, but of much this will change our relationship."_

 _"What do you mean?" Romerska came closer to him, along with Setekh._

 _"You see...I'm not like other people...I was born different from everyone else. If I show you my secret, then it will change everything." He bowed his head down, not daring to look up at them. "I'm so afraid..."_

 _One of them grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. He stared in Romerska's grey eyes, seeing nothing but love and acceptance in them. The same was for Setekh, who also had the same look in his eyes._

 _"Nothing you can tell us will ever change what we feel for you. All we want is for you to be happy. For you to share with us all of your dreams, your fears, and your secrets." Romerska said._

 _"Believe in us, Dekanus. We swore a vow that we would always protect you. To never let anyone hurt you. Thats the last thing we would ever do, is hurt you."_

 _Feeling reassured by them, he decided that now was the right time. He was finally going to let them in completely. "Alright. Just step back for a moment."_

 _So, they both did. He let his cloak fall down to the floor, then untied the strings on his tunic. He turned around, taking a deep breath._

 _"T-this will come as a shock to both of you..." He said, dropping his tunic onto the floor. "Close your eyes. I'll let you know when you can open them."_

 _Turning his head, to make sure they did what he told them, he started focusing all of his concentration into what he was about to do. He had only done this a few times, and every time, there was a little bit of pain. He felt his skin ripping open, could feel some blood dripping down his back. He bit back a wince, so that he wouldn't worry his lovers._

 _He heard a gasp from behind him. Romerska and Setekh were now seeing what he truly was._

 _"Dekanus...you're..." Setekh was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether his eyes were deceiving him or not. Something...someone like this, he thought only existed in the stories he was told about them. But now, he was finally seeing one before his eyes._

 _"You're beautiful." Romerska was in awe at the sight of their lover. He watched as Dekanus stripped of the last bit of his clothing, standing naked before them. He stood up, going over to him._

 _He stroked the soft, glowing wings, watching them flex beneath his fingertips. The touch sending shivers down his lover's spine, letting out a small moan._

 _"I'm ready. Take me."_


	12. Chapter 12

_"I always have been yours..."_

 _He leaned down to kiss him again, but soon, he realized that Dean was gone. He had somehow disappeared._

 _"What? No...What is going on?"_

 _He realized that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. A voice was calling his name in the dark from somewhere, Roman searched frantically for whoever was calling his name._

 _"Roman! Roman, help!"_

 _"D-Dean? Where are you?"_

 _Suddenly Dean came into view. He was on his hands and knees, reaching out towards him. He noticed that his arms were all bloodied and there were chains around his wrists._

 _"Roman...please...I need you...please help me..." He pleaded with him, tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _"Dean, I'm coming! Just hold on."_

 _He ran towards him. Out of nowhere, thousands of glass shards came flying at him, slicing his skin._

 _"Roman...please don't leave me..."_

 _"J-just hang on, Dean...I-I'm never going to leave you again..."_

 _"I-its hurts so much...please...make it go away..."_

 _Roman kept trying to get closer to him. The shards kept coming at him. Every time that it seemed he was almost near Dean, it seemed that he was more far away than before. He could also see that he was fading away._

 _"Don't abandon me...save me...I know you can, Roman..."_

 _"Dean, don't die, please! I can't lose you again!"_

 _"Goodbye, Roman."_

 **000000000**

"Roman. Roman, wake up."

He felt himself being shook awake. He opened his eyes, seeing Dean staring over at him.

"Dean...w-where are we?"

"We're at the Hall of Fame. You fell alseep.

Oh. Survivor Series. Him confessing to Dean his feelings for him. Both of them kissing. Dean fading away. It was just a dream. Everything.

"Oh...Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, pretty much the rest of Hall of Fame. We have to go now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

They both stood up, leaving the building. Roman texted Seth, telling him he would meet him back at the hotel. He got in the rental car with Dean.

"So..." Dean started after a while of silence between them. "You ready for your match at tomorrow."

"I think so..."

"What do you mean by that? You should already know when you're ready for it. Are you doubting yourself?"

"No...I'm not worried about losing. Its just...I don't know if I want to the belt anymore."

"I thought you wanted to be champion again?"

"Not if its going to tears us apart." He grabbed onto Dean's hand, squeezing it gently. "I can't lose you. Not again."

"You're not going to lose me, Roman. I'm going to be so proud of you once you win tomorrow. I wish I could be there with you at ringside, supporting you through it."

Roman smiled warmly at him. He wanted to tell Dean how he felt about him, but it didn't feel right to tell him just yet. He wanted to wait just a little longer. There something else that he needed to talk about first...

"Hey, Dean...I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, we've both came a long way, have accomplished so much as solo wrestlers. Have you ever thought about..."

"Thought about what?"

"Well...you know...being a team again...reuniting the Sh-"

"Don't. Don't say that word."

Roman sighed. He knew how much Dean hated talking about their past, how hurt he still was over Seth's betrayal, even if he didn't let it show.

"I know...I know you don't like talking about it. But...what if somehow it could be fixed. What if Seth had another reason for turning on us?"

"Roman, what other reason could there possibly be? He never cared for us. All he cared about was getting to the top, winning the gold. He used us. He's a traitor. And I'll never forgive him."

"Dean..."

"We trusted him. I trusted him. I let him in. I him see the darkest parts of me. Let him know all of my secrets, my fears, my hopes, my dreams. And despite everything he still left. Said all of those horrible things."

He was shaking now, remembering all of what Seth had said to him, before his injury. Dean had to park the car on the side of the road. Roman placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He told me that I was scum...that I was worth nothing to him...Before he put me head through those cinderblocks...he...he told me that I was better off dead..."

Roman wrapped his arms around, letting Dean break completely down.

"You know that what he says isn't true. You are worth so much. Especially to me." _'And to Seth, too.'_

"I...I know..." Dean said, wiping away his tears. "Just remember Roman...What we had in the Shield...what we believed in...It was all a lie. It wasn't about justice or making things better in the company, it was about using each other. Seeing who was the best out of the three of us. Seth thought that by betraying us that it would make him better than us. But we both know that we are better than him. Because we've remained together by each other's side. I believe in us, Roman. Not the lie that is the Shield."

 **000000000**

After they both got back to the hotel, Dean told Roman that he needed to go rest up for tomorrow. Roman knew that he needed to do the same. He went up to his and Seth's room.

Seth was lying down in the bed, reading a book. He looked up when he saw that Roman was back. "Hey, Roman. How was the ride back with Dean?"

"It was alright. I tried to talk to him about the Shield...about you...You really hurt him, you know?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I regret doing what I did to the both of yous."

"Its alright, don't worry about it."

"Roman, do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I hope so."

Roman laid down next to him. He couldn't but to think about when the time would come that the three of them would finally be back together. The aftermath of Wrestlemania. About a relationship between the three of them.

"Hey, Seth..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you suppose Dean might be?"

"In terms to what?"

"Um...do you think he bottoms or tops?"

"Roman, now is not the time to be thinking about sex!"

He chuckled. "I reckon he might be a bottom. I love to feel him underneath me, wrap my arms around that beautiful waist of his."

"His waist was so thin...very, very sexy. So I'm guessing you're a top?"

"Of course. And what about you? Bottom?"

Seth shook his head. "No, no. I'm a top, too."

"Well, looks like we'll both be giving our baby boy lots of pleasure."

"That is if he even wants either of us. And if he does, he'll probably only want you."

Roman grabbed onto his hand. "Seth, don't say that now."

"Dean's made it quite clear that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Seth. He just hates what you've become. This mask that you hide behind."

"How I can ever earn back his forgiveness?"

"Tell him the truth. Show him that you do care for him. That you do love him."

"After all that I've done to him, I don't think that I'm deserving of his love."


	13. Chapter 13

This was it. Today was the day. One of the most important days of his career, his life. Later tonight, Roman was going to fight against Triple H for the World Heavy Weight Championship.

Back then, he would just been doing this to become champion again, accomplish one of his dreams. But it was more than about becoming champion this time. It was about taking away an item that was dangerous, taking it from someone who would use it for more harm than good.

All three of them. Him, Seth, and even Dean, were all drawn to it because of its power. Because of it, it had almost ended up destroying them. But once Roman had the belt, him and Seth were going to work on a plan on how to destroy it.

Seth had left the hotel a little while ago. He told Roman that he would be watching him, with the higher up members in the company. He told Roman to be careful. One hard hit to the head and he would be somewhere else, in another time. It was going to be hard, but he would make sure to try to not get hit hard in the head.

 **000000**

"Okay, deep breaths, Dean. Deep breaths." He said, trying to calm his friend. Once he made it to the arena, he ran into him. They hung out together backstage.

Everything was going great tonight. During the pre-show, Kalisto retained the United States belt against Ryback. Brie Bella won the match for her team. Ryder won the intercontinental belt. Chris Jericho won the match against AJ Styles. The League of Nations won the match against the New Day. They both got a kick out of the New Day's ring attire.

Now, it was Dean's turn to go out. He was very nervous, but excited. It was going to be a tough match against Brock Lesnar, but he knew that he could beat him.

He let out a sigh. Taking a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck out there, Ro. I'm going against the Beast."

Roman chuckled. He grabbed Dean's shoulder before he went out. "A word of advice before you go out there."

"What?"

"The chainsaw. Don't bother using it."

"But why? Ro, I want to bloody him up!"

"It won't turn on. Use the barbed wire bat. That should do the trick."

Once his music hit, Dean went out there, ready to face Brock.

 **00000000**

Seth watched intently as Dean fought against Brock. Lesnar executed about almost thirteen suplexes on him. Dean used some kendo sticks to try to keep him down. Next Dean grabbed the chainsaw. Instead of trying to turn it on, he started hitting Brock with it, bloodying him up a bit.

"Thank goodness." Seth whispered under breath.

Vince turned to him. "You say something, Seth?"

"Oh...uh...Nothing. Nothing at all. Just surprised that Ambrose used his brain for once."

"Yes, indeed. I do wonder how come he didn't try to turn it on. Theres no way he could have known that it wouldn't work."

"Guess he's smarter than we thought."

"He really is something. You know, I never planned for anything special for him, after breaking up the Shield. Though, I do have other plans for him in the future...

"What plans?"

"Oh, I can't tell you about that Seth. But I'll let you in on something. Ambrose is aggressive, he's crazy, he's out of control. He thirsts for the belt just like you do. Both him and Roman. I might have to consider giving him another shot for the title down the road. Surely you would like that. You know what that belt will do to him."

 _'Yes, it'll make him weaker, eat away at his mind. He won't have the strength to fight back anymore once he wins it.'_

"Then you'll put him up against me? So I can win the title back?"

"I'll have to think about it. But anyway, someone needs to get the lunatic under control. Break him in. I don't like how he is always screwing things up in this company. Its getting out of hand. We need to put a stop to it."

Seth shuddered at Vince's words. A gut feeling told him that he must have had something to do with Dean's death. It just made so much sense. Sure, Dean was going through a lot during that time, but here was Vince, telling him that they needed to break him in, get him under control. Basically put him down.

He looked back down, seeing that Dean was now using the barbed wire bat on Brock. Brock was stumbling on his feet, seeming as though he didn't have any clue as to where he was. He tried to do another german suplex on Dean, but thankfully he avoided it. Once Dean felt the time was right, he went for a dirty deeds. He went straight for the pin. Seth crossed his fingers, hoping that Dean would win. Thankfully, he did.

"Yes!" He jumped out of his seat, startling Vince. "Yes, Dean! You did it!"

"Uh...Seth. Are you okay?" Vince asked.

Seth blinked a few times, realizing he was almost about to blow his cover.

 _'Shit.'_ "Um...uh...he did good. Yeah, Ambrose did good tonight."

"Seth Rollins...am I still sensing that theres a part of you that still cares about your former teammates?"

"No! No, I don't. They never meant nothing to me." He stood up from his seat. "E-excuse me...But I need to go use the restroom."

He left, Vince staring after him. He knew. He knew that Seth still cared about them. But so far, so good. Everything was going according to plan. First Seth, and then Roman. Once he had that belt, he knew that his plan would be successful. They just had to wait it out a little longer.

He stared back down at Dean, who was now heading backstage. "Break up the Shield. Turn them against each other. Isolate them from each other. Break in the weakest one out of the team. Then the other two will destroy themselves. Everything is going according to plan. Nothing can ruin this. I will not let them take over what is rightfully mine."

 **00000000**

Dean was embraced into a hug when he got backstage. "Roman!" He grinned, seeing his best friend.

"You did it, Dean! You beat him!"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for the advice. It really helped out."

"You're welcome. I knew you could do it. I knew that you would be able to win tonight."

"I gotta go take a shower. You coming with?"  
"You want to shower together?"

"No, silly. I just want you to wait for me so we could hang out together before your match."

They both headed back to Dean's locker room. Dean grabbed his bag, rummaging through it for some stuff. Roman checked his phone, seeing a text from Seth.

 **'I'll be down there in a few.'**

He texted back, telling him to meet him at Dean's locker room. He excused himself for a moment, letting Dean know he wanted to go talk to one of his cousins.

Once in the hallway, he went up to meet with Seth. The other was wearing a jacket, with some shades on.

"Is anyone else around?"

"No, not right now. Everyone else is busy getting ready for their matches or resting right now."

"Good." Seth said, pulling down his hood. "Where's Dean?"

"He's in the shower."

"Good. He would flip if he saw us talking to each other."

"When are we going to tell him? You know, about everything?"

"I don't know yet, Roman. We'll have to work on that after tonight. What we need to focus on right now is getting that belt and destroying it."

"Alright. But we'll need Dean's help."

"I know. Oh, I think theres something you might want to know."

"What is it?"

"Roman, Dean's death...I don't think he killed himself."

"What? Seth, his wrists were slit."

"I know. But I think someone was trying to make it look like a suicide. I believe one of the authority members killed him."

"How do you know for sure if thats what happened?"

"I'm not. Its just that Vince told me something. Told me that he wants to get Dean under control, break him in. Roman, I think they are trying to kill us."

"But why? Why would they want to do that?"

"I don't know, I honestly couldn't tell you. All I know is that we need to try and work on making sure that nothing happens to Dean."

"We tell him tonight, then."

"No, its too soon. We need to work on how we're going to tell him. Plus, he won't trust either one of us after knowing that you're talking me."

"But Seth, if Dean is in danger we need to keep him out of harms way."

"What the hell is going on?" Both of them turned around to see AJ Styles coming towards them.

"Oh no...this is not good..." Seth said.

"Whats all this talk about killing? And who is in danger?" AJ asked.

"Its none of your business, so I think it be best if you stay out of it." Seth said.

"Maybe I should have a talk with some of the higher up members of this company. Tell them about your guys secret here."

"Look, Styles. Its all very complicated right now. But what we're doing is trying to save this company. That belt I'm winning tonight, please don't come after it." Roman explained.

"Oh? And how come? Anyone deserves a shot at it. And I wouldn't mind being champion someday."

"Listen to me. That belt is no good. It'll only end up destroying you. Tear you apart from the people you care about the most."

"Roman! What are you doing?!"

"I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about this. Not a single word. Do you understand me?"

"And why should I? Give me one good reason why I should."

"You'll help by making this company a better place. The authority, they're only making things worse. And someone needs to stop them. You're either against us or you're with us. The choice is yours."

AJ thought for a moment, wondering if what Roman was saying was right. Thankfully, for Seth and Roman he agreed to keep whatever it was they had planned a secret.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. But I want to see what it is that you two are up to. So, sometime again we will talk." And with that he walked away from them.

Seth smacked Roman on the head. "Do you realize what you just done?"

"Hey, maybe he could be of some help. With just us three going against the authority, we won't win. We need all the help that we can get."

"I hope what you're doing is right. Anyway, I should back before Dean gets out of the shower."

After mentioning him, they both heard some movement coming from the locker room. Roman took a look inside and was met with a very lovely sight.

"Um...Seth...you might want to come and see this..."

"No, because Dean will want to kill me. I'm not staying around for that."

"He has earphones in. He won't hear you. Here. Look." He grabbed Seth, yanking him towards the door. What they both saw in front of them was Dean naked. His back was turned to them, so he didn't see them staring at him.

"Oh my god..." Seth whispered, feeling himself get hard at the sight.

"I know..." Roman responded back, also in the same predicament as Seth.

"I kinda want to fuck him right now..." Roman said. "I bet his ass is very tight."

"Roman! We can't be thinking about that now. You have a match coming up soon that you need to focus on."

"I know, but he's just so beautiful...so very sexy..."

"Yes, yes...I get it. I'm thinking the same thing that you're thinking. But we can't just stare at him like perverts here or else we'll get caught."

They both let out a gasp, noticing that Dean was starting to turn around. They moved out of sight so that he wouldn't see them.

Seth banged the wall with his fist. "Fuck! I have to head back up soon. Roman Reigns, how could you do this to me? I can't have a hard on right now."

"Well, you could just go jerk yourself off in the restroom."

"Fuck you."

They both soon heard a voice from behind him, one that made Seth screeh.

"Hey, Roman. I came to wish you good luck on your match...What the fuck?!"

"You!" Seth couldn't believe his luck tonight. The last person who he wanted to run into.

"You!" The other person, Xavier Woods, yelled out, pointing at him. "You two toned weasel! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"None of your business, you tooth fairy!"

"Roman, is he bothering you? Trying to scare you?" Xavier asked.

"What? No, Xavier. Thats not whats going on."

"Yes! Thats right. I came down here to taunt the future champion here. That is if he wins tonight." He stood up, mouthing to Roman that he better do so. "See you low lifes later. And twinkle toes, go back to your pixie and fairy god mother. I'm sure they're waiting for you." He walked away from them, Roman giving him a thumbs up. _'Maybe I should go to the restroom before heading back.'_

"Twinkle toes?! I'll show you twinkle toes, you snake!" He was about to go after Seth, but Roman stopped him.

"Xavier, calm down."

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down when that weasel could be planning something? No way!"

"Whats all this yelling about?" They both turned to see that Dean had came out. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt and was just wearing a jacket. "Oh, hello Xavier."

"Dean, we got a problem here! My sirens are going off!"

"Xavier, please don't..." Roman wanted to stop him. The New Day member was overreacting.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked.

"You-know-who was just here, taunting Roman."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay, who are we talking about?"

"His name starts with an S, and he was the so called architect of the Shield."

"Seth?! Seth Rollins was here?!"

"YES! He was here! And then he flew off, to where no one knows. Probably somewhere hiding."

"Shit!" Dean cursed, kicking at the wall. "Roman, this is not good. W-what if he...tries to interfere tonight...what if you lose tonight because of him?"

Roman decided to go along with him, even though he knew what Dean was saying was not true. "Dean, calm down. He's still injured. Still healing. I doubt it he will try anything. But, just in case if you're right, you stay near the entrance, that way you can stop him if tries to do anything."

"Yes! That's perfect! I will get to pulverize his face. Teach him a lesson. No way in hell am I letting him get away with this."

A WWE official came up to them, letting Roman know that he was up next.

"I'm going out in a few minutes. Come with me, babe." Roman grabbed onto his hand.

"Aw, Ro. You're too sweet."

Once they made it there, they waited for the other contestants from the last match to head backstage.

"You're going to win tonight. I just know it." Dean said to him. "And don't let that crowd get to you either."

"I won't. But listen, Dean. I'm not just winning tonight to become champion. I'm doing this to change the future of the company. That's what I want, is a better future, for us especially. I'm doing all of this because I believe that we can make this company a better place. There's too much bullshit, a lot of us get screwed over. I can't do it alone. I need you, right here by my side. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. You know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Now, get out there and show them who the true champion is."

Once his music hit, Roman headed down to the ring, Dean watching the whole time. Roman was amazing. Beautiful. A god in the ring. He was like a wolf, ready to pounce at his prey.

Soon, Triple H came out. His entrance with a bunch of people wearing skull masks and holding replicas of the title. The real title he wore around his waist. Even with all of the other lights surrounding it, Roman could still see the sick, faint glow coming from it, almost pulling him in. Tempting him. He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

 _'Focus Roman, focus. Remember, that belt is dangerous and you can't let it control you again.'_

It also looked like Stephanie was going to be at Ringside, which slightly annoyed Roman. Once Triple H was in the ring, Stephanie made a little speech about how everyone should bow down to him. Roman wasn't here to listen to a speech. He started going after Triple H, giving him everything that he had.

Punches to the face. Kicks to the stomach. For most of the time Roman was in control of the whole match. He made sure to be careful not to get his head hit. Outside of the ring Stephanie distracted the referee, giving Hunter a chance to execute a low blow, hitting Roman right in the nose.

They both ended up outside of the ring, Roman spearing Hunter through the barricade. He did it again once they were back in the ring. He went to go pin him, but Stephanie distracted the referee again.

He growled. _'Someone needs to get her out of here.'_ With Stephanie there, she was making it more harder for him to win the match.

Hunter tried to do a pedigree on him, which he pulled out of real fast. The whole time, Seth was watching, praying that everything would go right.

Roman was starting to get a bit frustrated. This whole match was taking a lot of out him, he was starting to get very tired. He noticed that Stephanie went under the ring, handing Hunter his sledgehammer. The referee told him he would get disqualified if he used it. At that moment, Stephanie got into the ring arguing with the referee. Hunter used that chance to catch Roman off-guard, get the upper hand, and hit him with the sledgehammer. He struck him in the stomach with it. The shot sent him to his knees, making him cough a bit.

"Fuck..." He grinded through his teeth. Hunter lifted up the sledgehammer, ready to bring it down on him again. The referee was still distracted, so he didn't notice what Hunter was about to do.

"Roman Reigns...You will lay like a dog at my feet. You will bow down to me."

"Fuck you, Hunter. I'll never give up to the likes of you."

"Bow down to your king."

Before Roman had a chance to react, he brought the sledgehammer down on him, right on his head. Sending him into a world of darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

His head hit the ring mat, making him groan in pain. It hurt, but not as much as being hit by the sledgehammer. Someone came on top of him, grabbing his leg. He was being pinned. By who he didn't know.

He heard the bell ring, and the announcer yelled out the persons name. His eyes flew open.

 _'Battleground! I'm at Battleground right now. This is the night that Dean committed sucide!'_

He remembered it so much. How he had gotten the phone call, had turned on the news, and finding out that his best friend was dead.

It cut through him like a knife, the news of Dean's death. He remembered screaming in anguish, breaking everything in his hotel room, collapsing onto the floor and breaking down into tears.

The funeral. Everyone who loved and cared for Dean had came. He saw him, lying in the coffin, looking as though he were asleep. Wishing that it was just some nightmare that he would wake up from.

He remembered seeing Seth during the service, standing near a tree. Roman thought that Seth didn't care that Dean had died, since he didn't see him at the viewing. But the truth was that Seth didn't want to see Dean dead in the casket.

Roman wished he hadn't seen him like that either. Lying so perfectly still, his hands folded above his chest, and his eyes closed, never to open again. That wasn't Dean. The Dean he knew could never sit still for one second, always twitching, moving. He was never one for being quiet either. Singing, even though he wasn't quite good at it. Always talking about the craziest things. That was the Dean that he knew. The one person who he had fell deeply in love with. The one person who he was going to miss so much and it hurt so much, because he never got a chance to tell him.

And here he was again. Staring at his best friend who was now surrounded by everyone from Smackdown, the belt raised above him. Roman smiled, seeing how happy he seemed in that moment, yet hiding a lot of pain underneath.

He turned to see Seth, who had a look of pure anger on his face. Probably upset because he knew what would happen to Dean because he still had the belt.

Dean came out of the ring, about to head backstage. Roman went over to him, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Dean, wait!"

Dean turned around, growling at him. "What do you want?"

"I...I just wanted to congratulate you. For retaining tonight. You did good."

"Whatever." He turned to walk away from him, but Roman stepped in front of him, blocking him from going any further. "Get out of my way."

"Dean please, talk to me. Please."

"There's nothing more to talk about, Roman. You hurt me. You abandoned me. You showed me what meant the most to you and it certainly wasn't me."

"Dean, I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you. Something came over me and I wasn't myself. I finally realized after a while of being away. Why do you think I didn't attack you the other night? It was because I knew that because of being so caught up in being the champion, that I forgot about what was more important."

"Oh? You've finally realized that? Took you long enough. Well, hate to break it to you Roman, but its too late. The damage has already been done."

Roman let out a frustrated noise, falling to his knees in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Don't. Don't do that."

"Dean...do you...do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed in you. You're not the same person that I used to know. The Roman I knew would have never turned his back on me."

"And what about you? Why did help Seth put me through the table?"

"That? That meant nothing. I wasn't siding with him, just showing you that I could turn my back on you."

"You should hate me, Dean. I fucked up so much."

"Yeah, you did. And you're right. I should hate you. But I can't." Dean leaned down, so that he was eyelevel with him. "I only hate what you've become. You've let so much get to your head, that you forgotten about whats right in front of you. I only did this because I wanted your attention. Because I wanted you to know how I felt. We've both changed so much because of this situation and now, its best if we go our seperate ways."

"You will still talk to me, right?"

"I will. Only when I see you in person. But it won't be the same. We won't be as close as we used to be."

"Dean...its not going to be the same without you. I'm going to miss you so much."

"This is what you must live with, Roman. The consequences of your actions."

"Will things ever be the same again?"

"I don't know. Who knows if they'll ever be. I'm sorry, but its the truth."

"Will you even be alright on Smackdown without me? I know how you can get, Dean."

"I'm different person now, so of course I will be. I need to be alone. Away from it all. Everything that reminds me of the Shield. It all hurts too much. I can't look back at the past and see any good memories anymore."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way...I truly am."

"Will you stop saying sorry so much? I can't cry, not now. Not in front of you. You're making it so hard for me to do this."

"I just can't live with myself knowing how much I've hurt you."

"Hey. Come here." Dean pulled him close, cradling his head in his hands. His shirt getting wet from Roman's tears. "You have to be strong, okay? No more. No more of that now."

"O-okay...I just wish...I could set things straight. Fix everything that is broken." He looked up at Dean, his eyes pleading with him. "Dean, what can I do to make it right again?"

"You can start by doing this." Dean turned his head to look through the crowd of people. In that crowd was Seth. Looking as lost and alone as they both felt right now. Dean then turned him to face him again. "He's alone. Just like us. I know it may be hard, but look after him, alright? Do it. For me."

"Anything. Anything for you, babe."

Dean smiled softly at him. "You have no right to be calling me that now. But I'll let you get away with it. Just this once." He leaned over, kissing the top of his head. Roman could see that he was trembling, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "I love you. Take of care yourself, okay."

"I will...I love you too, Dean."

Dean stood up, whispering 'goodbye' to him. Roman watched him go, disappear through the crowd. Once he was gone, he got up, going over to Seth.

"Seth. Seth, wait!"

Seth turned to him, a look of disgust on his face. "What the fuck do you want? Came to rub it in that I lost tonight?"

"Seth, what has gotten into you? Don't you think we should focus on finding out what happened to Dean?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Come on, lets see if you were right about the authority having something to do with Dean's death."

"Okay, have you gone crazy? I daresay but you're acting more crazier than Ambrose."

Roman finally figured out what was going on. This Seth that was in front of him right now, wasn't the same one who he had traveled back in time with.

"I'm sorry. Just had a dream is all. And it made me afraid for Dean's safety."

Seth snorted. "Who the fuck cares about him now? Fucker can rot for all I care."

"I know you don't actually mean that. Seth, I know that theres a part of you that still cares for him. And me, too. Whether you would like to admit or not, you still do."

"Fuck off, Roman."

He started to walk away from him. Roman called out after him, making him stop in his tracks. "He told me to look after you. Its a way to try and make things right again. By starting where it all fell apart. So, that's what I'm going to do. Is look after you."

"Why? After all that I've done why would you even want to?"

"Because I still care for you, Seth. I love you. And so does, Dean. We both do. You can hide behind that mask all you want, but I know that you feel the same way."

After saying that, he took off, needing to try and find Dean. Everyone in the arena was starting to leave. The hallways were empty, save for a few people. No sight of Dean anywhere.

 _'Fuck, I hope he didn't leave yet. Dean, where are you?'_

Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound in his ears. Then something that sounded like static, like someone was trying to speak to him.

 _"Roman? Roman! Can you hear me? Say something!"_

It was Seth. The one from the future, back at Wrestlemania 32. He was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Seth, I'm here. I can hear you."

The other breathed out a sigh of relief. _"Thank goodness. Did you change anything?"_

"No, I don't think so."

 _"Good. Now hit your head on something. Anything."_

"I can't, Seth."

 _"What do you mean you can't?! Roman, you need to get your ass back here right now. Everything is frozen. Time is ticking away slowly here. You need to get back as soon as possible!"_

"I will, but not just yet. Seth, I'm at Battleground. The night that Dean killed himself...or if what you say was right, killed by somebody by else."

 _"So, you're going to stay and find out what happened to him?"_

"Yes, but I need to find him first."

 _"Alright. Just don't let yourself get by seen by him."_

"I won't. Wait, hold on. I hear something.

 _"What is it?"_

Roman was hearing voices down the other end of the hall. He hid behind a couple of boxes. He listened closely, seeing if he could recognize the voices. Soon whoever was talking finally came into view. It was Dean talking to Shane McMahon.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Its fine. Don't worry about it, Shane. I'll just call a cab to come and pick me up."

"Alright. You be careful. Stay out of trouble."

"Will do."

Shane walked away from the other, leaving him by himself. Dean headed for the nearest exit, walking out door.

Roman came out from behind the boxes, going over to the exit. "I found him, Seth."

 _"Good, thats good. Follow him, but make sure that you stay far away. Just enough to where he can't see you."_

He headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Dean was not too far ahead. Roman followed him, making sure to not make any sounds. While following him, he noticed two other figures heading Dean's way. They stopped him from walking any further, seeming to talk to him.

"He's talking to two other guys, Seth." He whispered.

 _"Do you recognize them?"_

"Looks like it those goons that used to be with you all the time."

 _"J and J sercurity? What the fuck are they doing talking to him?"_

"I don't know, but I don't like where this is headed...He's following them somewhere. Looks like they're going to the back of the arena."

 _"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. Follow them. Find out whats going on."_

Roman did as he was told, going to the back of the arena. There was some bushes he could hide behind, so he went over to them. He looked in front of him, seeing Dean, surrounded by members of the authority, Hunter, and Vince McMahon. He listened closely trying to make out what they were saying.

 _"Whats going on, Roman? Is he alright?"_

"I don't know...I don't like the looks of this. He's with Vince and Hunter. And other members of the authority, too."

 _"Shit...Just remember, whatever happens, don't do anything, alright? Just stay right where you are and just watch, just listen."_

"Okay."

Roman could now make out what was being said. Hearing Vince congratulate him for retaining tonight.

"You did good tonight, Ambrose. You have proven that you are the better member of the Shield. Its seems I have underestimated you."

"Sure, whatever boss. So, J and J security told me that you want me to sign a contract or something?"

"Yes, I wanted to make an offer to you. Ambrose, I can help you better yourself. You would be great as an authority member. I can make you great. Even greater than Roman himself."

"So, you want me to join the authority?"

"Yes. So, what do you say? Are you going to accept my offer?"

"Hmm...Well, it sounds great and all, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm sorry, but I'm not a sell out and would never stoop to Seth's level."

"Are you sure? I can give you a bigger paycheck. Make you a main eventer. Everyone, even you, would love that."

"I prefer to earn it. To fight for it. Not take the easy way to the top."

Vince shook his head. "That's too bad. And here I was hoping that you would accept." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. That doesn't change anything that happens tonight."

"What do you mean? Whats going on? If you're going to beat me up then just do it now."

A hand grabbed onto shoulder, pulling him flush up against whoever was behind him. Dean was about to protest, but someone in front of him placed some tape on his mouth.

"Ambrose, we need you to be quiet. As much as I would love to hear you screaming, I can't have anyone around hear you. Hunter, he's all yours."

"Perfect. Come here." He yanked Dean closer to him, who now had his jacket off. Thrown somewhere on the ground. "You were always such a pain. A little pest. Causing trouble whenever you could. Its time to teach you a lesson."

Roman watched as Hunter forced Dean onto his knees. Dean tried to fight back, he really did, but the other was more stronger and had more energy in him.

 _"Roman, whats happening now?"_

"I...Seth...He's...Dean's on the ground, on his hands and knees."

 _"Are they hurting him?"_

"No...at least...not yet..."

He saw Hunter pulling down Dean's pants around his ankles. Dean was shaking his head, trying to plead with him not to do this.

"Shut up. You're going to take it whether you like it or not." Hunter said, forcefully shoving three fingers into Dean's hole. Dean hissed in pain, trying to move away from him. It was hard to when the other was on top of him, holding him down.

Once Hunter felt that Dean was ready, he took his fingers out. He went to work on getting his own pants off, taking out his cock. He rubbed it against Dean's hole, just slightly pushing the tip in.

Dean now had tears in his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to come. He let out a muffled scream, once Hunter's cock forcefully breached past his entrance. Nothing could prepare for the pain that he felt in that moment.

Roman looked away from the sight, not wanting to watch what was going on. His best friend was being raped right in front of his very eyes. Despite being gagged, he could still hear Dean's screams.

"Stop...stop it...no more...stop hurting him...please..."

 _"Roman, what are they doing to him? Say something, please!"_

"They're...they're raping him, Seth..."

 _"What?! No...oh no..."_

He didn't know how long it was until they were finally done with him. Each member having taking their turn with him. Dean lay at their feet, a bruising, bleeding mess. If he already wasn't broken before he certainly was now.

Hunter yanked him up by his hair, whispering into his ear. "We're not done with you yet. There's still one more thing we need to do."

The words made Dean shudder. Hunter ripped off the shirt he was wearing. "P-please...no more...I'll do anything, please..."

"No begging for mercy can help you now. You are alone, Dean. No one, not even your former teammates can save you."

He took out a knife out of his pocket, putting the blade right up against the back of his shoulder. He sliced into the skin, making him scream. He did the same to his other shoulder, too.

Once he was done, Hunter stood up. Admiring what he had done to Dean. "Look at you. If only the world could see you now. This is a reminder, Dean. Of what has happened tonight. That you belong to us. And we can do this again whenever we please."

Again? Dean didn't want to experience tonights events again. He would rather die than go through this again. He felt a kick in his stomach, someone telling him to go clean himself up.

He tried to stand up, wincing at the pain he felt. He ended up falling over. He cursed, trying again to stand up. Once he succeeded in doing that, he picked up his jack off the ground, placing it over his shoulders.

When Roman saw that Dean was walking away, he went to go after him, but soon felt the world shifting around him. The next thing he knew, he was in a hotel room. Sitting at the edge of a bed.

The door opened, and in walked Dean. He limped inside of the room, dropping his jacket and bag onto the floor. Roman stood up, going over to him.

"Dean! Dean, come here. Let me hold you." Roman tried to wrap his arms around him, but they just went right through him. He soon realized that Dean couldn't see him, couldn't hear him. He was invisible. It was like he was a ghost.

 _"Where are you at now?"_ Seth asked.

"I'm in his hotel room. Seth, he's going to committ suicide..."

 _"Roman, you need to stop him. Before its too late!_

"I can't, Seth."

 _"Why not? Yes, you can! Roman, stop him. Please!"_

"I just can't! I tried to hold him, wanted to make the pain go away, but I went right through him. There's nothing I can do, Seth. The only thing I can do is just come back."

 _"At least try and talk to him."_

"But he won't hear me..."

 _"Just try!"_

Roman heard water running from inside of the bathroom. He went inside, seeing that Dean was filling up the tub. He kneeled down next to Dean, who was waiting for it to fill up. He tried again to speak to him.

"Dean? Dean please, answer me."

Nothing. Nothing but silence from the other.

"Please Dean, don't do this. Just grab your phone, dial my number and call me."

The other finally said something, but he wasn't speaking to Roman, more to himself. "I'm all alone...I'm all alone and no ones here to save me..."

Roman tried again to hold him. "You're not alone, Dean. I'm right here. I'm right here with you. Please, look at me, baby."

The tub was finally filled up. Dean shut the water off. He stood up, taking off his pants. Roman wanted to kiss at every scar and bruise that was on his body, just do anything to help ease his pain.

Dean slowly got into the tub. Wincing a little as he felt the water on his scars. Every single one of them burning. Roman saw that there was something on the side of the tub. A razorblade. Dean picked it up, slicing deep into his skin. He did the same to his other wrist.

"No...Dean, no...I can't lose you...Dean, please don't die, please."

Dean reached out his hand picking up something else. Roman saw that it was a picture, of all three of them together. That was the way it should be.

He got into the tub with Dean, not caring about how uncomfortable it was. All he just wanted to do was hold him, never let him go. Never let him slip away again. He cradled one arm underneath head, while holding onto his hand that held the picture.

"You're never alone, do you understand me? Never. Me and Seth, we both love you. We're going to make things right again. And this...what happened tonight will not happen. We're going to change your future, baby."

Dean's breathing came out in shallow breaths. He still didn't seem to notice Roman there with him. He died, right there in Roman's arms. Roman could feel himself growing tired, sinking down into the water which was now red from Dean's blood. Before he succumbed to the darkness, he caressed Dean's face, laying a gentle kiss upon his cold lips. But this wasn't no fairytale, and the beauty beside him would never open his eyes again.


	15. Chapter 15

_He kissed his forehead, while still holding onto his hand. His tired eyes soon began to close and he slumped down, laying in the water with his fallen beauty. His fallen angel._

 _He felt himself sinking under, no longer in the tub but in a endless, bottomless ocean. Was this what death felt like? He couldn't die just yet. He had to wake up and get back to Seth, back to the past. But he just couldn't bring himself to move, allowing himself to sink deeper and deeper._

 _A hand caressed his face. He opened his eyes, seeing Dean there with him. He reached out towards him, placing a kiss upon his lips._

 _"I'm sorry..." He choked out._

 _Dean leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear. "Wake up..._

 **00000000**

"Wake up Roman, please. You have to."

He heard someone calling his name, telling him that he needed to wake up. Roman opened his eyes, seeing Dean above him.

"D-Dean..." He was okay. He wasn't dead. At least not yet.

"Roman...thank goodness. You're awake."

"W-what happened? Where are we?"

"Hunter. He used the sledgehammer on you. Knocked you out cold."

"For how long? Did they stop the match?"

"You were out for a few minutes. And no, the referee didn't see him use it. He was about to attack you again, but I came out to stop him. Knocked him out of the ring so he wouldn't hurt you again."

Roman couldn't believe it. It felt like it had been longer than just a few minutes. Though he did remember Seth saying that time had slowed down.

He rubbed his head as Dean helped him sit up. "You need to get checked out by a paramedic." He told him.

"I'm fine Dean, don't worry."

"Roman, I don't want you to get hurt again. You can't continue the match like this."

Roman was about to respond back but then he saw Hunter standing nearby with the sledgehammer in hand. He was going to hit Dean with it!

"Dean look out!"

At that moment Hunter swung the sledgehammer down, as soon as Dean turned his head to see what was going on. Before Hunter could hit him though, Roman grabbed onto him, throwing both of themselves out of the ring.

When they were both out of harms way, Roman lifted his head up. Dean was clinging on to him, his eyes wide, realizing what just could have happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Roman…you saved me…"

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

He heard Hunter yelling behind him. "Roman, get your ass in here and fight me! Or are you too weak to?"

Dean pulled him down, kissing his forehead. "Thank you for saving me Roman. Now, get in there and shut him up."

"Will do. You keep an eye out for Seth, okay?"

He got up, going back inside the ring. He circled around, staring back Hunter, feeling so much hatred for him. He now knew why he had felt this way towards him before. He had hurt Dean, in one of the worst ways that anyone could. Made him submit to him, took away what was rightfully his by force.

"I'll never forgive you. For everything that you have done. Especially for what you did to Dean."

"After I'm done with you Roman I'm going to take care of your best friend."

"Hunter, I won't let you hurt him ever again!" He threw himself at him, laying many punches on his face making him bleed. "You'll pay for what you have done! Its your fault…its your fault that Dean killed himself!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you son of a bitch!"

Dean kept a close eye out outside of the ring, making sure that Seth wouldn't come out to interfere.

' _Don't you dare come out again Seth. Not like last time. I won't let you ruin Roman's moment again.'_

He was too busy keeping an eye out for him, that he didn't notice the masked men with the replica titles grab onto him.

"What?" He tried to shake them off, but they had a pretty good grip on him, holding his arms behind his back. "Let me go you bastards!"

He tried to kick at them, but no matter how much he tried it was no use. He had to try and do something! Someone could interfere with Roman's match and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it!

"Get your hands off of him!" He heard someone scream nearby. Soon, the men that were holding him, let go of him. Too focused on whoever else was here with him. Dean looked over to see who it was that had helped him.

He couldn't tell who it was for the person was wearing a black jacket and sunglasses. "C-Colby? I thought you worked for the authority?"

The person turned to him. "You really are dumb aren't you Ambrose? My name is not Colby."

"Then who are you? Show me your face!"

He took off his sunglasses, pulling down his hood. Finally revealing himself. "Hello Dean. Long time no see."

"Seth! I knew you would come out here again!"

"Yes, I came to take back what is rightfully mine."

"I won't let you. Not this time." Dean came closer to him, ready to fight him if he needed to.

Seth backed away from him. "No. Not tonight. But I will want a match tomorrow on Raw." He looked over seeing Roman spear Hunter, sending him flying to ground. He went for the pin. Hunter was out cold so he won the match. He smiled at that.

' _Good. Now the belt is in our hands. But I must take it away from Roman. I can't let him hold onto it.'_ He turned away from Dean, walking away from him. "See you tomorrow on Raw Ambrose."

Dean ignored him, getting into the ring with Roman. He would take care of Seth later. He wanted to celebrate with Roman for winning tonight. When Roman saw him, he smiled. "Dean…I did it. I won."

"Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." He pulled him close, giving him a hug. He let him go, lifting his arm up, Roman raising the title above him.

Soon, they headed backstage. Roman making sure to keep his eyes off of the title. He couldn't give in to its power, not like before.

They were getting ready to head back to the hotel. To rest up for the night. But Roman had other plans instead.

"Dean, could you come here for a minute."

"Sure, what is it?"

Roman pulled him in close, wrapping an arm around him. He took out his phone, taking a picture of the both of them together. Of course he also he had to make it look like he was happy for winning the title, so it had to be in the picture too.

After taking the picture, he uploaded it to his Twitter account. 'With my boy, my brother Dean Ambrose. I couldn't have done this without him. He was right there by my side tonight. Together, the two of us are going to create a new future, a new hope, a new dream. We're going to make this company a better place. And tomorrow, everyone is in for big surprise. Believe that.'

He had to make sure not to mention Seth's name or anything to do with the Shield in the tweet. He wanted to, but he couldn't just yet. He had to wait a little longer.

It all depended on how things went tonight…

 **00000000**

"You uploaded it to Twitter." Dean laughed, while checking his phone. "I should have known that you would."

"I wanted everyone to know how much you mean to me." Roman said, while grasping his hand. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have won tonight."

"You still would have been able to win without me out there."

"I know. It just helped that I had your support the whole time. Hey, Dean. I know we should rest up tonight but do you want to stay in my hotel room? We can celebrate for a few hours if you want."

"Of course. I'll be glad to. You can get off at the hotel and I'll go grab us some beers and pizza. That sound good?"

"Alright. Just don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't."

When they got to the hotel, Roman got out of the rental car, Dean getting into the drivers seat. He told Roman he would be back soon. After that, Roman headed back up to his room. When he got there he saw that Seth was there waiting for him.

"Roman, you did it!" He came over to him, giving him a kiss. "You won. Just like before."

"I did, yeah. Now the title is in safe hands. Where it needs to be."

"Yes and now we can figure out a plan on how to destroy it."

"Right. But first…theres something we need to do."

"Whats that?"

"Come here."

He lead Seth over the closet. He opened it, revealing to him that he had their Shield gear with him.

"Roman…what did you bring those for?"

"What do you think? Seth, Dean is going to be coming to our hotel room tonight."

"What? Are you serious?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. He's going to be here soon. We're going to tell him everything. Tonight."

"No! No, we can't. Do you know what doing that will do? Not only will he hate me, but he'll end up hating you also."

"Thats a risk that we're going to have to take. But we'll make him see. Make him understand. This is our chance Seth. To bring us back together. We need to do this together. As the Shield."

"I'm so scared…what if we only end up making things worse? End up pushing him away from the both of us?"

"We won't. Seth please, you must trust me on this. After seeing what Dean's fate is…I can't wait any longer…We have to tell him now Seth."

"I…I just hope that he'll forgive me, that he won't hate you. You must understand this Roman. If he ends up hating the both of us there'll be nothing we can do to fix it. We have to be careful with the choices that we make."

"Well, I know this is the right one. Without all three of us together it just isn't right." He heard a knock at his door, which startled the both of them.

"He's here…"

"Go in the bathroom."

"When should I come out?"

"Me and Dean are going to say the words to our theme. When its time to say Shield you'll be the one to do it."

"Okay. Now, go let our baby in."

Roman turned heading towards the door. He unlocked it. Dean came in with a box of pizza and beer. He had a big grin on his face.

"Lets celebrate your victory champ."

Roman smiled at him. "Hold on Dean. Before we do, theres something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see in a minute. I need you to close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay." Dean did as he was told. He sat on the bed. He was curious about what Roman wanted to show him.

Roman brought Seth out of the bathroom, making sure he didn't make any sounds. Seth's breath hitched when he saw Dean. Just only a few feet away from him. He wanted to reach out and just touch, hold, kiss him. Shower him with love and affection. Tell him how sorry he was. Tell him the truth.

Roman sat on the bed with Dean. He grabbed onto his hand. "Dean, me and you…we've been through so much together. I remember when I first met you you seemed like such an ass at first, always being such a pain. But as I got to know you more I realized that I was wrong. I saw what you truly were. Someone who is a true fighter, someone who is brave, strong. Someone who is afraid of letting their guard down. After Seth's betrayal you shut me out. It took a while but you finally did let me in. I saw how vulnerable you were. That you needed someone who truly cares about you, loves you, who'll protect you from whatever it is that eats away at you."

"Roman…" Dean tried to talk but he shushed him.

"Hold on. I'm not finished. I've been too focused on winning the championship for a while now. Letting everything get to my head. Because of that I almost lost you. I can't let that happen again. You mean so much to me. These past few years…I…I've fallen in love with you Dean."

Dean let out a gasp, hearing what Roman was saying to him. Did he really mean it? Does this beautiful man next to him actually feel the same as he does?

Roman wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap. He brought his hands up to Dean's face, bringing it closer to his. He kissed him slowly, stroking his cheek. He didn't think that Dean would respond back but he did. He smiled, glad to know that Dean felt the same. So far so good.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dean asked once they pulled apart.

"There were other things I needed to focus on. But after tonight, I realized that I needed to tell you everything. You need to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

Roman took a deep breath. He knew that he was taking a huge risk by doing this. He knew that Dean was afraid of facing his past. Their past. When they were still the Shield.

"Sierra."

Dean tensed up. He tried to pull away from him. "No." Roman could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain that he hid deep inside of himself.

"No. Don't. Just don't."

"Dean, please."

"I said no Roman. How many times must I tell you? I don't want to be what we were back then. A lie. An illusion. A hopeless dream."

"Dean, look at me."

"No." Dean said, looking away from him. Roman knew what he was doing. He was shutting him out. Pushing him away. He needed to break past Dean's defenses.

"Look at me Dean, please." He turned his face towards his. "I can still see it. The hurt in your eyes. You've hidden it away for so long that its eating away at you, driving you mad. I know…I know its hard for you to face the past but you're going to have to eventually."

"I don't want to…not after Seth already made it crystal clear that he wants me dead…"

"I know that he hurt you. That he put you through so much. But listen, you weren't the only one that was hurt when he left us. I felt it just as much as you did. The scars ran deep in the both us. Dean, if we are to build a better future for us we need to face our past, face our demons. We can't just lock up it and pretend its not there because it still is. Its a part of us. Its what makes us who we are."

"I don't know if I'm ready to…I'm so scared Roman…"

He grabbed onto his hand, rubbing his fingers along his knuckles. "Its okay. Its okay to be afraid Dean. But I'm here. And I'll help you through this. So, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you ready?"

It took a moment for Dean to decide, but soon he nodded his head. Letting Roman know that he was ready.

"Okay. Now close your eyes again baby. Until you hear Shield." At this he saw him flinch. "I promise you. Its going to be okay."

"Okay."

Roman started again. "Sierra."

"Hotel."

"India."

"Echo."

"Lima."

"Delta."

"Shield."

His eyes flew open, hearing that same voice that he had heard some hours ago. The one that broke his heart. He sat up, staring at the one person who had left him. Who had turned away from him. Used all of his fears against him. Seth Rollins.

"H-hi…Dean…" Seth smiled weakly at him.

Dean turned to Roman. He wasn't happy with this at all. "This is what you wanted to tell me? That you were only using me? That I am nothing to you?"

"No. Dean, thats not what I'm trying to do."

"Just shut up. Shut up, okay? I can see now that you're just like him. And to think I put my trust in you."

He stood up, wanting to leave the room. Roman hooked his arms around his waist, pulling him back down.

"You're not leaving. It is too dangerous. You're staying here with us."

"Roman…I should go." Seth spoke up. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'll just leave instead. I'm so sorry Dean."

"Fucking let go of me Roman! Now!" Dean digged his nails into his arms, trying to break his grip on him.

"No Dean. You need to calm the fuck down and just listen to the both of us! I'm not betraying you and Seth isn't what you think he is. He cares about us."

"Bullshit! He's a traitor and so are you!"

Seth had had enough. He couldn't stand to hear anymore of what Dean was saying. He came over to him, slapping him across the face.

The slap instantly stunned Dean for a moment. He brought his hand up to his cheek, rubbing at it. He looked and saw Seth standing over him, who had tears brimming at his eyes.

"You're so fucking thick skulled, aren't you? You never know when to just listen, do you?"

"Fuck you! Just stop! Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"No, you shut the fuck up! You're going to listen whether you want to or not. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired of living a lie!"

"What the fuck you do mean?"

"I can't keep going on like this. Pretending as if you and Roman never meant nothing to me. You guys mean so much. I've loved you and I still do."

"Bullshit! Quit lying to me. Tell me the truth!"

"It is the truth! I've been hiding it from you both for so long. You want to know why I betrayed you guys? I did it to protect you both. The authority, they were going to hurt you. I couldn't let no harm come to you both. So I did what I thought was best back then."

"But you said all of those hurtful things to me! To us! You said you wanted me to die!"

Seth fell down on his knees. "The last thing I want is for you to be dead! I've lost you to death once and I won't again."

"What?"

"I stood at your grave! You were dead! They killed you! Both me and Roman, we've lost ourselves trying to get to the gold, the championship. We were so lost that we forgot about you. While losing ourselves, our minds, we lost something more important and that was you Dean."

"I…I don't understand…Roman, what is going on?"

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow. Before Raw. Right now, I think its best if we all just rest and go to sleep."

"But I need answers!"

"And you'll get them soon, I promise. Just please, don't go. Stay. Stay with us Dean. The three of us have been apart for so long."

"I don't think I can do that…I…I need some time…"

Seth came up over to him, putting his arms around him also. "Time is what we are wasting. Time is running out. Dean, I love you. We love you. Stay with us baby. Please."

He looked over at both of them. The two men who held him, shielding him from whatever it was that was hurting him. In their eyes he saw love and appreciation in them. Here in their arms it felt like home. He leaned over, giving both of them a kiss.

"Fine. Alright. I'll stay. Just…just hold me. Don't let me go."

"Never." Roman said, while pulling him down with him so they were both lying down. "Never again."

Seth laid down in front of him, Dean immediately clinging onto him for dear life. "Seth…don't you ever leave us again…"

Seth hushed him, kissing away at his tears. "Don't worry. I don't have any intentions of doing so."

Roman kissed at the back of his neck. "Sleep now, love. When you wake up, we'll still be here. Sleep."

And so he did. With Seth and Roman cradling him in both of their arms, always there, protecting him. They were finally reunited again and it felt so right. But only for a moment. Because he was still so scared.


	16. Chapter 16

_A hard thrust inside of him. Then another. And another. He let out a gasp, feeling both of their lengths inside him. Romerska was beneath him, his mouth currently latched onto one of his nipples, biting down on it. Setekh was on top, nipping at his neck and stroking his cock which was leaking with pre cum._

 _"Oh...Ah...Romerska, Setekh...I'm so close." He moaned out._

 _"Us too, Dekanus." Romerska pulled him closer, kissing him. He reached up, stroking his beautiful white wings, which were fluttering quite a bit as both of his lovers made love to him._

 _"You're so sensitive. In so many places." Setekh whispered in his ear. He was stroking the wings too. He grabbed onto the feathers, making his writhing, moaning prince scream._

 _"S-Setekh..."_

 _"I know, baby." He growled in his ear, pulling slightly onto the feathers. "Cum for us our prince. Our angel."_

 _Dekanus wanted to pull away, but he also didn't want to. Setekh was pulling hard at his wings, causing him some pain. He was also hitting prostate just right, along with Romerska's too. He let a loud scream, his seed spilling onto Romerka's stomach. And feeling him clenching tightly around them, brought both men who were inside of him to their release._

 _Dekanus on top of Romerska, whining when he felt him pull out. Setekh kissed his shoulder, then rolled over next to them. The young prince was still in a world of bliss. Both of his warriors had just made sweet love to him. He had given them his heart and had shown them his true self. And they stayed. They both accepted him and remained right by his side. He knew that they were finally ready._

 _He kissed both of them. "Thank you. I'll always remember this night. I love you both so much. My perfect warriors."_

 _"We love you too, our prince." Romerska whispered to him._

 _"Our angel." Setekh said, while stroking his hair._

 _"Never leave us, ever. We would be lost if you do." Romerska said. He held on very tightly to the prince, not wanting to separate from him._

 _"I promise. I wouldn't even think about it." He kissed them both once more, then moved around so he could sit up. He withdrew his wings back inside of him. Once finished with that, he pulled the sheet around himself standing up._

 _"Dekanus, where are you going?" Setekh asked._

 _"Come back to bed. Lay down with us and sleep." Romerska said._

 _"I have a gift for the both of you. You must promise me that you'll take good care these and use them wisely."_

 _"We promise that we will. Show us what it is that you want to give us." Setekh said._

 _Dekanus went over to the wardrobe, grabbing two belts from inside. He showed them both to Setekh and Romerska. One was black and one was red. They both had gold plating and W's on them._

 _"These belts are what I want to give to you. You both have earned my trust and so I am trusting you both with them. They both contain great power and can help you both become more powerful." He handed them both the belts._

 _"Thank you, Dekanus. We promise that we won't let you down." Romerska said._

 _"With these belts power and yours, together us three can become an unstoppable force and protect our home. No one will be able to defeat us." Setekh said._

 _"There is one more thing. Look at what is attached to the straps." Both men looked seeing two crystals hanging from the belts._

 _"Those crystals possess ancient, powerful forces that no one alive now has ever dealt with. They were used long ago but had to be sealed away, for they were too dangerous and out of control. They would have wiped out all living creatures in this world."_

 _"Dekanus...if you know of this than how come you are entrusting them to us? What if we repeat the same mistakes that have been made in the past?" Romerska asked._

 _"Romerska, you and Setekh are not like Guardians of the past."_

 _"Guardians?" Romerska asked._

 _"Warriors who keep watch over these crystals. They keep them in safe hands. I know that you two will do so. Oh, one more thing. If one or both of these crystals fall into the wrong hands, whoever has them won't be able to access their full power without me."_

 _"What do you mean?" Setekh asked._

 _"What I mean is that my own power helps control the crystals power. So, if that person wanted to use their full power they would have to take me too."_

 _"Well, we'll make sure to never let that happen." Romerska came close to him, holding onto him. "We swore a vow to protect you. We would give up both of our lives to make sure that no harm comes to you."_

 _"But what about the crystals?"_

 _"The crystals? Does anyone besides us know that have them?" Setekh asked._

 _"No, only the my most trusted advisors and parents know."_

 _Setekh came to him too, holding him from behind. "Then as long as no enemy of ours know then the crystals will be safe. And we'll only use them when they're needed the most."_

 _"What everyone knows is how important you are Dekanus. Our enemies know what you are, they know all about your powers. So, it is more important to us that we protect you."_

 **00000000000**

"Roman, wake up. Wake up now!"

Roman's eyes flew open, feeling himself being shaken awake. "H-huh? What? Seth?" He saw the other above him, with a worried look on his face. "W-whats wrong?"

"Dean is gone!"

"What?! He's gone?!" Roman sat up instantly, he eyes searching frantically around the room. Seth was right. Dean was gone.

"Why? Why would he leave? I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Roman. Did you forget one thing about Dean? He doesn't trust so easily. And your guys bond slowly falling apart. Can you just imagine how he must have felt over those few weeks you didn't talk to him? How much it caused him to doubt your guys friendship?"

"And last night...we just thrust this thing upon him. What we are both doing and how you truly feel."

"Yes. He doesn't know what to believe. He doesn't know if you are against him or if you really are being honest."

Roman hung his head. "So, did we make a mistake last night? By telling him so soon?"

"No. We didn't. Last night wasn't a mistake. But I'm afraid right now that we have to let him make a choice. Let him decide if he wants to be with us."

"But what happens if he makes the wrong choice? We could end up losing him. And I'm afraid not only to death, but the authority also."

"Roman, Dean would never join them. He is better than that."

"But without our love for him, him being all on his own he might not know what is right from wrong. He'll only grow weaker and the authority will see that as advantage for them. He could turn against us. Seth, we cannot let that happen! We have to protect him!"

"Asuka said that there would be consequences. And there will be tough decisions we'll have to make along the way. Right now Roman, Dean's fate...it rests in his hands."


End file.
